COMO TE AMA MI CORAZÓN
by HinataBueso93
Summary: Sasuke regresa a Konoha al darse cuenta de la depresión en la que ha caido Naruto por el abandono de Hinata, ahí descubre que siempre ha estado enamorado del rubio y no desea perderle. En un ataque de celos toma unas pastillas de transformación muy fuertes que cambian su anatomía totalmente convirtiéndolo en... "UNA MUJER". SasuNaruSasu Yaoi Beta: MariaTheCharmix
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin salir?- pregunto el moreno, que recién había llegado de su larga misión.

-Tres meses- contesto la pelirrosa con un tono de voz que denotaba su preocupación- por eso deseaba que llegaras-

Sus hermosos ojos jade se opacaron y tratando de ocultar la leve capa de lágrimas que se le habían formado, agachó el rostro

-...Desde que Hinata se casó, él… - mordió su labio inferior, era obvio su deseo de reprimir la rabia que se apoderaba de ella al recordar la estupidez que su amiga había hecho -Siempre pensé que ella lo amaba- respondió el Uchiha, enfocando sus orbes negras en algún punto distante, probablemente al vacío. -Y lo ama, pero es muy terca y creyó que haciendo eso salvaría a la aldea- -Dice amarlo pero no confió en Naruto, ella que al parecer creía en el más que cualquiera… dudo cuando no debía hacerlo-

-Yo le recriminé lo mismo –

El moreno suspiro cansado y tras despedirse de su amiga se encamino a un departamento en los suburbios de Konoha, uno que conocía muy bien, mejor que el suyo propio y que era capaz de traer a su memoria los mejores años que paso en Konoha. -"Eres un tonto, como se te ocurre preocupar a todos de esa manera; ese es mi papel, no el tuyo"- pensó.

Se detuvo frente aquella puerta de madera, que aunque no era la misma que toco cuando era niño, se le parecía en demasía. Tomo aire y tras varios minutos llamando a la puerta sin ser atendido opto por no pedir más permiso, nadie deja a Uchiha Sasuke esperando tanto tiempo.

-¿Tú también viniste a consolarme?- Escucho quedamente oír al rubio hablarle, la voz sonaba opacada, nada parecida a la que solía emitir aquel chico bullicioso.

-¿Tú crees que yo vendría a semejante estupidez?- Naruto esbozo una leve sonrisa. -Es verdad, nunca has servido para eso- Sasuke se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, este estaba demacrado. Se notaba que había perdido peso, y su rostro sumamente delgado, con dos ojeras que parecían cuencas negras destruyendo la belleza de aquellos zafiros azules que antes brillaban opacando al sol, pero ahora hacían alusión al más oscuro vacío. – "¿Acaso en verdad no está comiendo?..." - pensó el moreno –"...Sera un idiota, definitivamente es un gran idiota"- La verdad, parte de él estaba recio a creer las palabras de la Kunoichi…

-"…Naruto no es ese tipo de persona, no, claro que no…"- eso deseaba creer más que cualquier cosa. -Te ves patético; estas más pálido que un muerto, tu casa parece un chiquero, ¿hace cuánto no te bañas?...- -Eso no es de tu incumbencia- -Juraría que estas pudriéndote por dentro, ese hedor no es natural- Exacto, nadie en este mundo era tan capaz como Sasuke para sacar de sus casillas al Uzumaki. -¡Teme! ¡Lo único que se está pudriendo es tu alma!- grito exasperado y por un instante volvía a ser su rubio amigo, así como le recordaba, idiota, impulsivo y gritón, solo basto ver eso y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke; sonrisa que no duro muchos, pues la sombra de tristeza y decepción volvió a empañar los azules ojos de su mejor amigo.

-Sasuke….- el rubio se vio obligado a hacer una pausa, para que sus ojos no le traicionaran como lo hacían últimamente – tu sabes…-

-Creo que deberíamos ir por unas cervezas, ¿no te parece?-

No, él no le huía a escuchar la fatídica historia del Uzumaki, simplemente sintió la necesidad de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, y que sus sentimientos se liberaran, y como ya lo había comprobado anteriormente, Naruto y el alcohol eran una fusión de sinceridad. Una cálida sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro del Uzumaki –Eso me obligara a bañarme-

-Sería lo más inteligente que puedes hacer en este momento-

Un leve golpe en el estómago del Uchiha y varios insultos por parte del rubio que al final acepto ducharse.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado como hacerlo-

-Si cuando entre no recuerdo, tendrás que venir a ayudarme- Grito Naruto desde el interior de su ducha.

-Ya quisieras, idiota-

Pero oír la chillona voz de Naruto salir con fuerza de su boca le alegraba bastante; no quería admitirlo, pero ese rubio cabeza hueca hacia que se preocupara más de lo normal. Cuando supo lo que estaba sucediéndole se esforzó mil veces más en culminar la misión

-"¿Cómo es posible que este así por una mujer? ¿Qué acaso no se había acostumbrado a los rechazos de Sakura? Eso ya debería ser un deporte para él."- pensó en el instante que culminó de leer la carta que la pelirrosa le había mandado, quien al parecer había estado intentando comunicarse con él desde hace más de un mes. Pues claro, el hecho que Naruto, el ser humano más hiperactivo, número uno en causar relajo estuviera envuelto en un manto de sombras preocupaba a media aldea y alegraba a la otra mitad, pues tras más de 16 años aguantando las bullas del Uzumaki por las calles, agradecían a los dioses que aquel ser hubiese mermado su escándalo y les regala paz. Recordaba bien las palabras de su compañera, quien haciendo uso de uno de los halcones que él había mandado a Konoha, logro hacerle llegar aquella carta.

"Sasuke, Naruto te necesita más que nunca. Temo por su vida, pues las últimas veces que le he ido a ver lucia demacrado, es probable que no se esté alimentando. Su estado se debe al casamiento de Hinata con Toneri; Naruto descubrió sus sentimientos por ella, y se le declaro; pero ella justo en ese momento partió con Toneri y desde ese día Naruto no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Se ha confinado a las cuatro paredes de su apartamento, no ha vuelto a hacer misiones, no sale, no quiere recibir a nadie; me siento desesperada, y sé que los vínculos que los une a ustedes son… extrañamente poderosos y pues; así como él logro sacarte de la oscuridad que consumía tu alma, ahora debes ser tú que lo libere de esa prisión a la que él solo y el desamor de Hinata le han creado. Ven pronto por favor.

Sakura"

Hyuga Hinata, la recordaba vagamente, era la prima de Neji, y aunque pertenecía a la familia principal no poseía la fuerza que su apellido merecía; y es por tanto que no era digna de ocupar, según el moreno, mucho espacio en su mente.

Pero había algo que si le llamaba su atención, y es que la joven Hyuga desde tiempos inmemorables espiaba a Naruto como una acosadora nada profesional, que, salvo porque el rubio era un completo tonto, era muy fácil de descubrir. Él lo había hecho, muchas veces la encontró absorta contemplando lo que su amigo hacía.

-"Entonces… ¿Por qué rechazarlo? Es obvio que ella le amaba, ¿o le ama?... no, tal vez su amor desapareció con el tiempo, quizás se cansó de esperarlo, pues, nadie que ame puede rechazar la oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona amada, yo no lo haría si amara a alguien, pero no…"-

Cansado de aquellos pensamientos que le agobiaban y aquella maldita preocupación que no le dejaba ni conciliar el sueño; hizo alarde de todo su talento y culmino la misión antes de la fecha que se había estipulado, y como si de un fuerte imán se tratase aquella aldea, su cuerpo se movió velozmente hacia ella.

-Hare que el idiota e imperativo rubio vuelva a ser el mismo, y no me iré de aquí hasta que eso pase-

Una melancolía, no propia de él, invadió su interior. Al parecer Naruto se había enamorado verdaderamente, no un simple capricho o gusto como estaba el seguro que era lo que sintió el poseedor del Kyubi por su compañera peli rosa.

No, esta vez sí se había enamorado.

-"Eso es normal, Hinata no es nada fea, aunque es tímida, torpe, algo lisiada del cerebro, pero es muy hermosa, debo reconocer que sí, además de ser de las familia más poderosas de Konoha, aunque su personalidad la haga débil y sumamente vulnerable"-

Suspiró cansado, mientras se desplazaba por la casa como si de la suya se tratase. Observando meticulosamente el lugar.

-Realmente ¿Cómo puede un ser humano vivir en este lugar?-

Todo estaba lleno de polvo, con ácaros y polillas, mosquitos revoloteando por doquier y un hedor que molestaba su nariz. El lavador de la cocina estaba taqueado con residuos de Ramen instantáneo, que al parecer fueron deshechos sin ser probados siquiera, el insoportable olor a podredumbre le imposibilitaba respirar bien, produciendo un leve mareo y arcadas que no auguraban nada bueno. Se fue presuroso a la sala, y velozmente escribió una nota dirigida a la integrante femenina del equipo 7 y que mando a través de uno de sus queridos halcones. Tras haber recuperado el aliento y auto diagnosticarse ya estable. Se sentó en el mullido sillón a esperar al rubio. Pasados veinte largos minutos el joven Uzumaki se hizo presente, un poco cabizbajo y con su rostro denotando el descontento por la salida.

-Sasuke... ¿Y si las tomamos aquí?-

-"Estaba loco"- pensó el moreno, no podía seguiría ahí sin el riesgo de vomitar la pobre ensalada y el onigiri de la mañana.

Debía salir cuanto antes, así que tomó el brazo del rubio y lo saco, literalmente, a rastras de aquella denominada "pocilga"(1). Mientras él heredero de la familia Uchiha avanzaba por los tejados con un quejumbroso Naruto en el lomo, Sakura sonreía aliviada y pensaba donde conseguir a esta hora alguien que le ayudará en aquella misión tan peligrosa "limpiar el departamento de Naruto"

-Ni modo cerda, voy por ti- Esbozo mientras apretaba sobre su pecho aquel papel de color blanco.

"Saldré con Naruto... Por piedad, ayúdalo limpiando su asqueroso departamento."

NOTAS:

Este es mi primer Fanfic yaoi, jejeje espero sea de su agrado.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios para ver que les parece


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Llevas medio barril, creo que ya es tiempo de irnos- esbozó el moreno al ver la cara desorientada que su amigo tenia por culpa del alcohol.

-¡Oye! Sa-Sasuke-kun, pero si la noche apenas comienza, de veras, sigue tomando conmigo- Pronunció un muy, muy ebrio Naruto, quien ya tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y la vista entre cerrada.

-"Tal vez no fue tan buena idea, ¿en qué momento empezó a decirme Sasuke-kun? joder"- Se maldijo a sí mismo el Uchiha y tras ponerse de pie y quitar la copa que aún tenía Naruto en la mano se dispuso a sacarlo de aquel bar.

Iba caminando en dirección a la mansión Uchiha, con Naruto literalmente cargado por Sasuke y que esbozada a cada instante sandez tras sandez. -Sasuke-kun sabes que yo te quiero mucho, eres como mi hermano-

-"Solo faltan un poco más Sasuke, ya casi llegamos y no mataras al rubio, es tu mejor amigo, supuestamente"-

-Sasu-chan, ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan grande?-

-"Sasu...chan"- y la paciencia de Sasuke se estaba cada vez más acabando. De por si llevar a cuestas a un ebrio no es precisamente lo que Sasuke tenía en sus planes, pero una vez que Naruto empezó a tomar nada lo detuvo. Al menos hablo, saco todo lo que tenía en su corazón y Sasuke pudo confirmar el gran amor que sentía Naruto por la heredera Hyuga. Y sin entender muy bien porque, el confirmar eso le escoció el corazón.

-Sasuke...kun- y tras varios metros caminando al parecer el futuro Hokage estaba muy cómodo en la espalda del moreno pues sin mucho problema se iba quedando dormido. Acurrucando su cabeza en el hombro del último de los Uchiha, rozando levemente su aliento con el cuello de Sasuke quien al sentir esa tibieza empezó a encresparse.

-Sasuke no me dejes, Sasuke... Sasuke no te vayas sin mí- y sin más el futuro Hokage de Konoha se aferraba al cuello de su amigo como si fuera un niñito siendo llevado a caballito.

-"Maldito Naruto, ¿Qué coño estas diciendo?"-

-No-no-no te vuelvas a ir sin mi Uchiha, o no...- un hipo le corto las palabras un instante-... Te perdonare-

Definitivamente debía apresurarse a llegar a casa, no entendía por qué pero con aquellas palabras su corazón se había acelerado en sobremanera. -Debo ir a misión, lo sabes, no puedo quedarme aquí- ¿Porque le estaba contestando? Acaso creía algo de lo que decía aquel rubio.

-Llévame contigo Sasuke, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir sin mí-

-No sabes ni lo que dices, estás súper ebrio-

-Claro que lo sé, ¿Acaso no has escuchado el dicho?-

Sasuke no pronunció palabra alguna, siguió avanzando y convenciéndose a sí mismo que todo aquello eran desvaríos del rubio borracho que llevaba en el lomo.

-Los niños y los borrachos...-

-Tú no puedes irte de Konoha- dijo cortante el moreno

-Así como estoy...- Pronunció lleno de melancolía su amigo- …Si te vas...-hundió su rostro en el hombro de Sasuke-... No podré sobrevivir más-

-Eres Uzumaki Naruto, un corazón roto no te detiene ¿o sí?-

-Parece que un corazón roto es lo único capaz de domar al gran Uzumaki-

-No seas tan dramático-

-Ves, si te vas... -Hizo una pausa y tras enterrar más su rostro en el hombro de Sasuke y escapar de ahorcarlo con sus brazos susurro -... ¿Quién va detenerme cuando este cayendo de nuevo al vacío?-

-¿Quién te asegura que yo podré hacerlo?-

-Solo mira...- Y Sasuke escuchó una risita infantil adentrarse en sus oídos y clavarse en lo más profundo de su ser provocándole un inexplicable calor e inflando su orgullo

-...Ya lo estás haciendo- y tras decir esto el Uzumaki se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo mientras Sasuke avanzaba con su rostro un poco ardiente, cosa que atribuyó al alcohol.

Llegaron al fin a la mansión, y delicadamente Sasuke dejo a Naruto sobre el mullido colchón, lo cubrió con las sábanas y salió dispuesto a despejar sus muy alterados sentidos. En el patio de la mansión se sentó sobre aquella silla que mantenía en el jardín, y saco un cigarrillo que guardaba en el bolsillo.

-Tengo que buscar a la Señora Ashura para pagarle por el mantenimiento de la casa, realmente está igual de limpia que como la deje- Otro sorbo más al cigarro que lentamente se consumía al igual que la noche.

-¿Cómo se enamoró Naruto de esa chica? digo, fue tan rápido, demasiado rápido- El humo del cigarro destruía sus pulmones al entrar en su cuerpo y contaminaban la frescura del aire al salir. Pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho. ¿Cuándo había empezado con ese mal vicio? Ya no lo recordaba a la perfección, solo había una voz interna que le decía que en caso de un cáncer de pulmón debía extraer los de Suigetsu y usarlos, aunque lo más probable es que los de ese chico estén peor.

-Hace apenas unos meses que me fui y el idiota de Naruto estaba bien, no enamorado... ¿Es normal enamorarse en tan poco tiempo? Y lo que es peor, quedar en tan horrible estado-

Bueno... Tenía que reconocer que nada de lo que el rubio hacia era normal, y al parecer en el ámbito emocional sería lo mismo. Un suspiro salió de su boca, seguramente le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Tras acabar aquel cigarro se adentró a la sala dejándose caer sobre el sillón y cerrando los ojos. Se sentía inusualmente cansado esa noche, realmente esperaba que el sol se tardará mucho más en posarse imponente sobre el cielo...

La cabeza le dolía en sobremanera, pues aunque no había tomado tanto como su rubio amigo, tener cuatro copas en el organismo ya era suficiente para sentir que le taladraban las cienes -"y pensar que hay gente que hace esto a diario, deben estar dementes"- Se levantó con dificultad de aquel mueble, fue a tomar una ducha fresca y mientras el agua fría bajaba por su blanca piel sentía como le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Se dirigió a su habitación donde aún estaba inconsciente el rubio bullicioso. Se vistió muy rápido y salió de su casa rumbo al supermercado, calculando que su amigo dormiría un par de horas más se tomó el tiempo suficiente para ir a casa del rubio y comprobar la eficiencia de la chica peli rosa.

-Creo que sería buena esposa- aunque tras venirse a su mente la imagen de una Sakura muy molesta y el típico "Shannaro" que suele emitir antes de dar un golpe mortal, se retractó de sus palabras. Al llegar a su casa Naruto seguía profundamente dormido, así que dejó en la mesita de noche una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y un vaso con agua. Y tras colocar las compras en la alacena se dispuso a cocinar.

-Mierda...- Escucho maldecir cerca del marco de la cocina y tras de esas palabras vulgares apareció Naruto con la cara de atolondrado, más de lo normal. -Sasuke- Pronuncio en tono muy infantil y melodioso. -Sa-su-ke- repetía el rubio al lado del Uchiha que seguía en su labor se chef. -Idiota no me ignores- Y tras su intento de gritar sintió como su cabeza era cruelmente taladrada, haciendo que un fuerte quejido saliera de su boca.

-No grites, te dolerá la cabeza-

-No me digas- Pronunció con ironía el rubio

-Casi ni me doy cuenta- Comento mientras presionaba sus sienes con fuerza.

-Mejor deberías sentarte-

-¿Que estas cocinando?-

-Comida-

-Serás capullo-

-Y tú un ebrio inútil-

-Tú me invitaste- volvió a gritar molesto el rubio.

-Pero a una copa, no ha beberte el suministro de alcohol de la aldea. Tsunade va molestarse contigo por dejarla sin su líquido vital-

-Oh, ¿Eso fue un chiste tuyo? - Le vio aturdido el rubio, para luego escandalizarse y gritar a todo pulmón - ¡el apocalipsis se acerca, arrepiéntanse todos!-

-Inmaduro-

-Culo frio-

-Que te den-

-Si... Dame tú...- a semejantes palabras el rostro del Uchiha era la personificación del espanto.

-"¿Qué diablos?"

-Tu comida... - Finalizó burlón

-Idiota-

-Jajajaja ¿Qué pensaste? No soy de esos, lo siento por ti-

¿Instintos asesinos? ¿Dónde? Uchiha Sasuke nunca siente algo así. Pero el rubio quería verdaderamente morir y como él era tan noble, podría hacerle el favor.

Los minutos pasaban y el moreno no sabía cómo cabía en él tanta paciencia pues, aunque el rubio andaba con un dolor inmenso, eso no le impedía revolotear a su rededor.

-"al menos no está triste, eso me alegra, parece que vuelve a hacer el mismo de siempre; eso si no fuera que él es experto en mandar sus emociones a un rincón, es... Tan parecido a mi"-

-¿Qué piensas?- No esperaba oírle tan cerca, casi susurrando en el oído.

-Nada-

Naruto hizo una pausa silenciosa y luego sonrió de medio lado. -gracias por venir por mí-

-Solo acabe la misión antes, no vine por...-

-Lo sé, pero gracias- Si, vino por él, pero su orgullo era algo que debía proteger y aceptar que había venido por preocupación y mas por ese rubio torpe lo hacía sentir débil, aun así, Naruto lo sabía sin necesidad que Sasuke lo confirmara. Y eso le llenaba de alegría, sentir que era valioso para Sasuke le hacía verdaderamente feliz.

-Nunca había experimentado esto-

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste anoche-

-¿Porque se fue?- el rubio hizo una pausa y nuevamente se cubrieron sus ojos de aquel oscuro desconsolador que se había apropiado de sus brillantes orbes desde que la Hyuuga se fue, y que solo por un instante la compañía de Sasuke había borrado, pero al recordar de nuevo su pena, sus ojos volvían a reflejar si herido corazón.

-Se supone que ella me amaba, que todos estos años me había amado- Sasuke guardo silencioso, no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

-¿Se cansaría de esperarme? ¿Se cansó de mí? ¿De mi torpeza? ¿De mi actitud?... ¿No me creyó capaz de protegerla? ¿De protegerlos a todos?-

Casi sintió como esas palabras salían quebrando su semblante y desgarrando sus entrañas, el rubio jamás había amado así, y por lo mismo nunca había experimentado un dolor tan profundo.

-Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo...- Suspiro profundo -... Pero no sé porque ahora siento que esa soledad pesa más que antes-

-No estás solo- respondió inmediatamente el Uchiha -mírame- dijo obligando a Naruto a enfocar sus zafiros fijamente en la profundidad de sus negras orbes- No estás solo, acaso...- Hizo una pausa, él no era emotivo, no servía para eso pero algo en el fondo de si corazón le suplicaba calmar el dolor del chico frente a él-... ¿Acaso no estoy aquí contigo?- Y tras esas palabras su rostro se ruborizo y no pudo seguir sosteniendo la mirada.

-A veces eres jodidamente tierno, ¿Sabes?- Esbozo el rubio con un sonrisa en su rostro Claro, luego se lamentó de sus palabras al sentir como su cabeza era azotada con un cucharón para sopas.

Los días fueron pasando y ambos amigo los compartían juntos, Naruto poco a poco se reponía de su dolor y volvía a sonreír, a comer y lo más importante... A ducharse.

 _ **NOTAS FINALES:**_

Este capitulo mas que todo fue transitorio, un poco de su relación y como iban a ser esos días juntos jejeje amo como conviven, es la mejor pareja que mi mente puede procesar.

Bien, antes que todo quiero aclarar que aunuque en un momento determinado el Uchiha si se convertirá en mujer este fic es YAOI (chicoxchico) jejeje aclarando esto les agradezco a las personas que han puesto en favoritos esta obra que es mi primer yaoi, espero que nos divirtamos juntos en el desarrollo de este Fanfic.

¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Estados del clima? ¿Recetas de cocina? ¿Predicciones? Jejeje lo que sea pueden dejarlo en los reviews. Se les agradece.

Nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un mes transcurrió desde la llegada del Uchiha y la lenta pero notoria recuperación de Naruto. Ahora el Uchiha ya había cumplido su importante misión, pero no contaba con el riesgo que esta traería.

-Sasuke ¿Qué comeremos hoy?- preguntó el rubio que se asomaba por el hombro del Uchiha invadiendo, como ya era costumbre, el espacio personal del susodicho.

-Vegetales-

-¿De nuevo?- murmuro desganado el rubio. -Anda vamos, haz algo de ramen-

-No soy tu cocinera- respondió con fastidio el mayor.

-Pero soy tu mejor amigo ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?-

-Auto-proclamado mejor amigo...- Hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente -...haré verduras porque se me da la reverenda gana, si no te gusta no comas-

-¡Tú quieres matarme!- chilló Naruto mientras unas dramáticas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-"Ganas no me faltan..."- Suspiro cansado ante la pérdida de paz en su hogar -"... No entiendo porque sigue aquí metido, ya está mejor, ya puede volver a su casa, no es que me incómoda "- Pensó mirando al rubio llorar cual infante y hacer un berrinche dignó de alguien como él- "... Pero no quiero acostumbrarlo a mí, después no me dejará ir"- y sí, definitivamente alguien estaba acostumbrándose a la compañía del otro, pero no era precisamente Naruto.

.

.

.

.

-¿Mandar a Sasuke a misión de nuevo?- pregunto preocupada la pelirrosa- Kakashi- sensei... Digo... Hokage-sama ¿podría reconsiderar eso?-

-Sakura, Naruto no puede estar dependiendo de Sasuke, él debe aprender a sobrellevar su pena, a vivir con la idea de que no podrá estar...- Hizo una pausa y apartó la vista de la mirada profunda de su antigua alumna-...con la persona que ama, no siempre se triunfa en el amor y no por eso nos lanzamos al abismo-

La joven pudo notar la oscuridad en los ojos de su maestro y sintió como se le encogía el corazón, pues las palabras de Kakashi encajaban perfecto en su vida.

-Solo...- Suspiro resignada-... espero que Naruto sepa cómo vivir con ello-

-Lo hará, nadie muere de amor y menos él, un ninja élite, el héroe de Konoha y futuro Hokage, acostumbrado a vivir en soledad sin dejarse dominar por ésta-

-No es igual el dolor Kakashi-sensei, y algo me dice que usted lo sabe-

-Te lo repito, nadie muere de amor, y él no será la excepción- y tras tomar una profunda bocanada de aire indicó -está bien, mandare a Naruto para que poco a poco se incorpore sin necesidad de su nuevo niñero-

Sakura sonrió complacida y tras esbozar un gritillo de victoria se dispuso a salir del despacho del Hokage. -Por cierto...-dijo deteniéndose en la puerta-... Si Sasuke-kun se da cuenta que le dices niñera te matara- y se perdió de la vista del hombre con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Kakashi dejo salir un quejido suave, ¿Cuándo seria que aquel trío de niñitos dejaría de provocarle dolores de cabeza? Quizás debería resignarse.

.

.

.

.

Suspiro aliviado, al menos había podido ir a hacer las compras él solo, evitando así que Naruto intentará llenar la canasta de basura, como siempre lo hacía. El rubio había sido llamado a la oficina del Hokage para asignarle una misión, llevaba ya tres días y según la información que le había dado antes de partir, debía regresar hoy mismo. Al principio notó el temor apoderarse de su amigo, y dudar un poco si aceptar o no, según el rubio, no sentía que su mente aún estuviera preparada. Al fin, después de burlarse un poco del rubio alegando que ¿Cuando había estado su mente preparada? Y cualquier otra frase que pusiera en duda la inteligencia de Naruto, este acepto indignado por las palabras del moreno y se marchó.

-"¿Por qué durante esos días que se supone de paz para mí no puedo sacarme a ese idiota de la cabeza? Creo que su convivencia está empezando a afectarme ¿será contagiosa su estupidez?"-

-Hola Uchiha- Escuchó tras de si- ¿desde cuándo te gusta tanto el ramen?- preguntó confundido el moreno de la coleta alta al ver la cesta de las provisiones del Uchiha con al menos siete contenedores de Ramen instantáneo.

-Es para Naruto- contestó de lo más casual -hoy llega de misión- "¿Por qué carajos he echado tanto ramen? Creo que sí, la estupidez es contagiosa"-

-Eso es ser dedicado Uchiha...- Escuchó una voz femenina acercarse a ellos - ...quién lo diría de ti- y tras verla posarse a la par de Shikamaru y dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa, dijo- Bueno, para algo tenía que haber salvado tu trasero Naruto, me alegra que ya te esté cobrando el favor- y sonrió sonoramente consiguiendo con ello una mirada asesina marca Uchiha.

-Vamos Temari- Pronunció con desgano Shikamaru -No seas tan problemática-

-Yo no he dicho nada malo, ¿Verdad Sasuke?- y tras guiñarle un ojo le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventanilla de pago. -Te espero en la salida Shikamaru, no te tardes-

-Sí, si, como digas- un bostezo y el leve pensamiento de "Cómo carajos se había metido en el problemático mundo del noviazgo".

-¿Como la aguantas?- pregunto con sarna el Uchiha mientras veía a la chica alejarse del lugar.

-Ni yo mismo se- Sonrió de medio lado -Lo único que tengo seguro es que sería más problemático tenerla lejos, ya me acostumbre a ella y la idea de perderla me resulta más difícil que la de lidiar con su personalidad explosiva, creo que a eso le llaman estar estúpidamente enamorado-

Y esas palabras retumbaron en la mente del moreno.

-Bueno Uchiha, mejor me voy a buscarla, salúdame a Naruto- y después de despedirse de él le vio partir hacia la salida.

Sasuke se quedó parado como estatua con la vista fija en la pareja que salía del local tomados de la mano y al parecer platicando de algo que al Nara le hizo sonrojar y a la rubia reír... No sabía porque esa imagen le causaba un revuelo en el corazón y extrañamente solo pudo venir a su mente la imagen de un revoltoso y muy problemático rubio-"¿Que mierda está pasando contigo Uchiha?"- .

.

.

.

.

Al menos estar en acción servía para no pensar, pero no era tan buen remedio como la presencia del último de los Uchiha. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar estos días en compañía de Sasuke, el simple hecho de saber que el Uchiha había acelerado su misión para volver porque estaba preocupado por él le hacía sentir feliz. Tantos años buscándole, tantos años persiguiendo su rastro, tantos años luchando para traer a su amigo de vuelta, por sacarlo del agujero negro de la venganza y el odio... Y ahora él le había sacado de su oscuridad, le había resucitado después de... Suspiró, no quería recordar más ese hecho, se había prometido sobrellevar ese dolor, mandarlo al abismo de sus recuerdos, donde ya no doliera, donde ya no afectará su vida.

Pero era inevitable, al encontrarse en la soledad de sus pensamientos el recuerdo de Hinata partiendo con aquel hombre albino le estrujaba el corazón, ¿porque Hinata no confió en él? ¿O sería talvez que si se cansó de esperarlo y al ver a alguien que le ofrecía amor no perdió oportunidad? No, eso no, no aceptaría que ella amara a otro hombre, que ella le olvidará tan fácilmente... No, años de amor no podían desvanecerse por la inoportuna aparición de un tercero. Hinata le amaba aún, tenía que amarle aún... Se reprendió a si mismo al notar como sus pensamientos volvían a tornarse dolorosos, y agradeció a los cielos al ver la puerta de la entrada de Konoha. Vería a su amigo, y al único ser capaz de desviar sus pensamientos de aquel rumbo siniestro que estaban tomando.

-Yo llevare el reporte a Hokage-sama- indicó el capitán Yamato. -Ustedes ya pueden ir a descansar- Los dos integrantes masculinos del equipo siete se despidieron de su capitán y empezaron a caminar por aquella gran calle principal que conducía al centro de Konoha.

-Me alegra verte mejorado Naruto-kun- el chico de tez pálida le sonrió honestamente, pues para él era importante el lazo que había creado con Naruto y se sintió mal al ver a su amigo sumergido en la pena y no poder ayudarle.

-¡Eh!...- El comentario de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos -... ¡Ah! Si, gracias Sai...-respondió algo apenado el rubio-... siento haberlos preocupado-

Ambos se detuvieron en el punto donde sus caminos se separaban.

-Me alegra que Sasuke-kun haya venido a rescatarte- un guiño de parte del azabache y la expresión de Naruto era un cuadro.

-¿Resca...tarme?- pregunto anonadado el rubio.

Sai le regalo una sonrisa traviesa y luego comentó -¿Lo has notado? eres como la princesa de los cuentos que leen los niños y Sasuke el caballero, su historia de amor debería ser dibujada-

Naruto se ruborizo fuertemente. ¿Qué estupidez había dicho Sai? ellos eran hombres, y además en todo caso Naruto era más caballero que Sasuke, ¿por qué tendría él que hacer el papel de mujer? claro que no. Él era activo, más activo que el cara de palo de Sasuke. Iba a reclamar ese punto cuando noto que su compañero ya había desaparecido de su rango de visión. Suspiro hondo, y maldijo a Sai, él no era ninguna damisela en peligro, él era el macho, sí, en todo caso la princesa sería Sasuke, de eso estaba seguro.

Llego a la mansión Uchiha, se retiró las zapatillas y se colocó las pantuflas Al entrar a la sala pudo distinguir un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina.

Se acercó despacio, intentando no ser notado por el moreno, cosa que obviamente era imposible pues Sasuke pudo reconocer su chacra desde hace mucho, pero al darse cuenta del esfuerzo del rubio por "no ser descubierto" fingió demencia y siguió cocinando.

Naruto se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se quedó observando a Sasuke mientras hábilmente cocinaba y le deleitaba el olfato con aquel aroma que era su favorito.

-Definitivamente, si fuéramos pareja yo sería el hombre y Sasuke la mujer- pensó el Uzumaki, lo malo de aquel supuesto pensamiento es que fue pronunciado en voz alta, pues el filtro entre el cerebro y la boca del rubio jamás había funcionado. Y solo noto su estupidez cuando sintió el instinto asesino que salía del cuerpo del moreno.

Gritos, berridos, risas e insultos eran el pan diario de aquella mansión habitada solo por ellos dos, y que aunque el departamento de Naruto ya estaba habitable, ni este se atrevía a irse y ni el Uchiha quería echarlo. Y así, en agradable compañía pasaron los meses, Sasuke permaneció en la aldea, realizando misiones como miembro del equipo 7, llenando de alegría a Naruto y Sakura quienes habían echado de menos a su antiguo compañero.

.

.

.

.

-Creo que ya debería conocer tu familia Hinata, que nuestra unión sea bendecida por tu padre, y para anunciar la llegada del próximo heredero del clan- Pronunció el albino mientras acariciaba el prominente vientre de su querida esposa

Hinata sonrío al sentir el fruto de su unión moverse en su interior. Pero el pensamiento de volver a Konoha y la probabilidad de encontrarse con aquel rubio que tanto amo y que aún removía cosas en su corazón la preocuparon un poco. No creía estar lista para encararlo, no aún, no después de recordar el daño que le causó.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto su esposo con un tono que mostraba su preocupación al ver como el rostro de su esposa se había tornado de angustia.

Ella espanto sus oscuros pensamientos y le dedicó una sonrisa a su esposo -tienes razón, ya es hora de volver a Konoha- Lo había aceptado, debía ir, no podía pasar su vida huyendo de él.

Era momento de volver a casa.

 _ **NOTAS FINALES:**_

 _ **Martes de dos por uno señoras y señores jejeje (no se acostumbren) espero les hayan gustados estos dos capítulos.**_

 _ **Por piedad háganme saber que les ha parecido esta historia… Chao Chao**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo el desarrollo de la historia es por cuenta mía y con la ayuda de mi beta reader: MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

* * *

— ¿En qué estás trabajando, Sakura-chan? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad el rubio.

—Es una píldora con modificación de chakra—dijo la chica mientras colocaba las píldoras en una bolsa.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba una de las píldoras en su mano y la examinaba curioso —¿Y para qué sirven? Parecen píldoras de soldado.

—Son para misiones de infiltración. Estas píldoras permiten hacer una modificación total de chakra.

—Y eso… ¿Para qué serviría?

— ¡Hmp! Sí que eres un idiota —comentó con sarna y prepotencia el moreno, quien se había mantenido ignorando a sus compañeros y observando en silencio lo que había en el lugar.

—Le pregunté a Sakura-chan, no al señor sabelotodo —dijo el Uzumaki mientras dirigía una mirada de odio al Uchiha.

—Ya, ya, no se peleen en mi laboratorio o los sacaré a ambos—aquello le resultaba tan cómodo y familiar a la pelirrosa que no podría enojarse de verdad.

—Vamos, dime, ¿Para qué serviría?

—Ésta en particular permite una transformación más duradera… —indicó Sakura mientras retiraba la píldora de la mano del rubio —… incluso si duermes y caes inconsciente, la transformación se mantiene el tiempo necesario según la dosis que tomes—guardó la píldora en la bolsa junto con las demás—…el efecto de una píldora completa puede durar exactamente tres días.

— ¿Y para qué necesitaría eso?

La pelirrosa suspiró cansada. La edad no le había ayudado al pobre Naruto a ser más listo.

—Para una misión secreta que requiera hacerse pasar por un espía sin ser detectado y que dure más de un día, sería un perfecto instrumento para esa clase de misión—se soltó el moño que andaba y retiró su bata de trabajo—. Y eso no es todo, la píldora modifica tu chakra, es decir que no podrían reconocerte por eso.

—No entiendo.

—Dobe.

—Oye, no me ofendas…

—Ya está terminada—interrumpió la chica—Solo falta probarla en misión, tengo que llevarle estas muestras a Tsunade-sama para que las examine y les dé el visto bueno —dijo Sakura emocionada y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

—Bien, ¡Vamos donde la vieja Tsunade! —comentó efusivamente el Uzumaki.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó sarcástico el Uchiha. Realmente ya había tenido suficiente de esos dos.

—Anda Sasuke, sé que a Sakura-chan no le molestará. ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?

—No me molesta—indicó Sakura haciendo un gesto con la mano.

— ¿Ves? ¡Vamos todos! —indicó emocionado Naruto.

—Vamos Sasuke, por favor.

Los ojos acuosos y suplicantes de aquel chico pelirrojo hicieron que algo en el interior del moreno se obligara a aceptar.

— ¡Tch! —Lo único que salió de su boca fue un chasquido y una afirmación silenciosa que el rubio supo entender.

— ¡Yahoo! —gritó victorioso Naruto y tras ver la mirada furiosa de Sasuke decidió celebrarlo de manera más discreta.

En cuanto a Sasuke, debía estudiar bien qué estaba pasando consigo mismo, pues últimamente se estaba volviendo incapaz de alejarse de Naruto y de negarle algo. Y por esa misma razón había estado toda la bendita mañana en el laboratorio de su compañera.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, compartiendo al menos la compañía de cada uno, riendo y platicando, bueno, al menos Sakura y Naruto lo hacían, ya que Sasuke sólo los escuchaba en silencio.

Estaba preocupado por todo lo que le sucedía últimamente, de lo incapaz que se sentía de mandar a Naruto a buscar el continente perdido o mejor aún, mandarlo a buscar el One Piece*, eso le tomaría mucho, mucho tiempo y así él podría vivir en paz. Pero no lo hacía. Al contrario, ahí estaba junto a él. Llevaban meses viviendo juntos, yendo a la mayoría de misiones juntos… y eso estaba asustándole en demasía.

Sentía un poco de pena por el rubio, pues según él, Naruto estaba acostumbrándose demasiado a su compañía y esto podría ser peligroso. Y aunque en totalidad su mente se negaba a aceptarlo, él también estaba acostumbrándose a la cercanía de Naruto, es más, disfrutaba de aquellos momentos.

Y entre esos pensamientos recordó las palabras de Shikamaru.

"— _Sería más problemático tenerla lejos, ya me acostumbré a ella y la idea de perderla me resulta más difícil que la de lidiar con su personalidad explosiva. Creo que a esto le llaman estar estúpidamente enamorado."_

No, pero ese no podía ser su caso, ¿o sí? Miró de reojo al rubio, quien reía efusivamente de alguna broma hecha por Sakura. Su sonrisa era tan cálida, como la recordaba de niño, sólo que ahora con leves matices de madurez y los sin sabores de la vida. Sus ojos cual zafiros relucientes y aquellos cabellos que aunque estaban más cortos, eran la combinación perfecta con aquellos ojos de cielo.

— _¿Pero qué estoy pensando? —_ se reprimió a sí mismo el Uchiha — _Estoy quedándome loco por estar con este dobe, definitivamente eso es—_ volvió a mirar al susodicho y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de una calidez enorme, esa misma que solo Naruto era capaz de hacerle sentir— _¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_

— ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto acercando su rostro al de Sasuke, quien rápidamente se sorprendió ante la invasión oportuna de su espacio personal.

—Apártate tonto.

—Oye… sólo me preocupe porque andabas como en otro planeta.

—Hmp.

—Teme.

— ¿No les gustaría pasar por ramen antes de ir donde mi maestra? —comentó Sakura en afán de terminar aquel juego infantil de sus compañeros.

— ¡Si! Es lo mejor que has propuesto, Sakura-chan.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Sasuke, y Sakura solo optó por reír. No caería mal un poco de ramen antes de llegar donde su maestra, y así, los tres amigos se dirigieron a degustar aquel delicioso platillo.

.

.

.

— ¿Saldrás? —preguntó el albino al sentir los pasos de su esposa dirigirse a la salida.

—Tomaré un poco de aire. ¿Quieres venir?

—En otra ocasión. Por ahora descansaré del viaje.

— ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte solo? Yo-

—No te preocupes, no saldré de aquí.

—Está bien, regresaré pronto—indicó la heredera Hyuuga y salió de la habitación en dirección a la puerta principal en donde Hanabi la esperaba.

.

.

.

— ¡Ah! Estoy lleno.

—Te comiste seis tazones de ramen— le acusó la joven—No sé cómo no engordas.

Los ninjas pagaron la comida y se encaminaron hacia la casa de Tsunade. Caminaban sin contratiempo mientras cotilleaban hasta que Naruto sin previo aviso frenó en seco, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Sintió una presión en el pecho y la sensación de caer en un abismo muy profundo.

 _No podía ser posible…_

—Naruto, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sakura ante la repentina acción de su compañero.

— _Acaso…_ —su corazón empezó a latir descontrolado y sintió la adrenalina fluir en su cerebro— _…es su chakra, sin duda—_ era ella. Ella había vuelto, podía sentirlo.

—Naruto—Sakura le llamó nuevamente, esta vez un poco asustada por la expresión de terror en el rostro del chico.

Sasuke también estaba preocupado, no entendía el por qué se había puesto así su amigo tan repentinamente.

Lo que el rubio sentía era una mezcla de sorpresa, pánico, emoción y miedo.

—Naruto… ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto quien había paralizado. Naruto movió sus labios y él pudo leer la palabra que intentaba salir de su boca.

—Hi…na…ta…

— _¿Hinata? ¿Acaso está pensando en ella otra vez? ¿Por qué la menciona justo ahora?_ —Sasuke sintió una incomodidad enorme invadir su cuerpo y sin más empezó a buscar a los alrededores, y justo al final de la calle, en la esquina, aparecieron dos hermosas jovencitas de ojos perlados.

Y una de ellas estaba embarazada.

—Sakura—llamó con tono preocupado el Uchiha, para luego mostrarle a su compañera aquella escena.

Sakura se estremeció y pudo comprender el porqué del estado de Naruto. Él la había percibido desde antes.

Los pies de Naruto se movieron solos hacia la chica de ojos perla, fue tan rápido que cuando apareció delante de ella, la joven se estremeció. Sasuke quiso ir a detenerlo pero Sakura lo impidió, ella sabía que ese momento terminaría por llegar y Naruto debía enfrentarlo solo. Sasuke agudizó su oído y a través del sharingan intentó leer lo que sus labios decían.

Ambos estaban en silencio, anonadados ante la presencia del otro, sin saber qué decir o cómo empezar.

—Lo siento—distinguió al leer los labios de la chica—Yo… no quería…

—Estás embarazada—fue lo que murmuró el rubio con un dolor en sus palabras.

—Sí… ya tengo cinco meses.

—Ya veo.

Sasuke sentía como la sangre en su cuerpo hervía por la rabia. Cómo desearía ir allí y decirle a esa chica que Naruto la había superado, que ya no lloraba por ello, pero el estúpido rubio lo que hizo al verla fue correr a su encuentro.

—Naruto… yo…todo este tiempo…—Hinata estaba nerviosa. Tal como pensó, la presencia de Naruto todavía afectaba su corazón—… espero, de todo corazón, que ya hayas superado el daño que te hice.

—Yo…—no sabía que decir. Había corrido hacia ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tenía la esperanza de que ella hubiese vuelto por él? Pues qué estúpido había sido.

Mientras tanto, en la lejanía, Sasuke estaba al borde de la erupción, sentía que debía ir por ese rubio torpe y sacarlo de ahí. Entonces, de repente, una idea apareció en su mente. Era tan obvio. Solo debía mostrarle a esa chica que ya no había espacio para ella en la vida de Naruto. Pero no podía ir él, haría el ridículo y todos pensarían que era gay, y él no es gay. Entonces supo cuál era la estrategia perfecta. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la bolsa de píldoras que llevaba Sakura en la mano y se las tragó.

— ¡Transformación! —pronunció rápidamente, y mantuvo un único pensamiento. _Mujer._

— ¡¿Pero qué hiciste, Sasuke-kun?! —preguntó la pelirrosa extrañada, sorprendida y a la misma vez, aterrada. Cuando la nube de humo se desvaneció, apareció en su campo de visión una chica de cabellos negros largos, estatura baja, 1.57, piel nívea y ojos oscuros que estaba cubierta de unas mallas negras y una camisa holgada de color azul con el logo de fuego en la manga derecha. Su contextura era la parecida a la suya, solo que las caderas y los pechos de la joven eran más pequeños, dándole un aspecto infantil a su cuerpo que contrastaba la madurez y belleza de su rostro.

— ¿Sa...su…ke?

Y sin dar explicación o analizar la efectividad de su idea, se encaminó en dirección al rubio.

—Hinata…yo tenía la esperanza de que tu-

— ¡Naruto! —escuchó como una voz aguda y dulce le llamaba.

Enfocó su vista en dirección a la dueña de aquella voz pero no pudo reconocerla. La chica se colocó frente a él y le miró con enfado.

—Disculpa, ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Hinata en tono confundido.

A tal pregunta la joven giró sobre sus talones y dedicándole una mirada asesina a la heredera Hyuuga, agregó:

—Soy la novia de este torpe.

Y tras decir eso, tomó al chico de aquel brazo y lo arrastró lejos de aquellas mujeres.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _ **Me gustaría escuchar su opinión sobre este capítulo, que les ha parecido…**_

 _ **Además quiero saber como se imaginan que sea Sasuke versión mujer jejeje, será más sentimental o más gruñona.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir este fin y les agradezco por sus reviews, son los que me alimentan a seguir escribiendo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo el desarrollo de la historia es por cuenta mía y con la ayuda de mi beta reader: MariaTheCharmix**

 **Advertencia: SasuFem (temporalmente)**

 **Leve Oc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

¿Impulsivo? El jamás había sido impulsivo, siempre supo controlar sus emociones y actuar con madurez y templanza, nada había sido capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas... Bueno, nada además del rubio torpe que llevaba del brazo.

Podía entender perfectamente el porqué de su actuar, siempre había sido así, mientras más está cerca de Naruto más torpe se vuelve, su estupidez se contagia y le es más difícil controlar sus emociones... Se sentía expuesto ante él.

Por eso había partido cuando era mas joven, por eso se había alejado de la luz que desprendía ese chico, porque esa luz tan penetrante lo volvía más... ¿Débil?

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, convertido en mujer, halando al rubio que aún estaba desconcertado y con la pregunta en su mente de "¿Quién era aquella chica que de cierta manera le resultaba tan familiar? Y ¿Porque había dicho que era su novia?"

Ya fastidiado de sentirse como un saco de basura empezó a forcejear intentando librarse del agarre de aquella joven pero en su intento ambos resbalaron del tejado y fueron a dar justo al suelo.

Se quedaron observando un instante hasta que el rubio noto como en los ojos de aquella morena se formaban el sharingan y el rinnegan respectivamente...

Si, ese maldito rubio lo volvía débil, incapaz de controlarse, perdía su seguridad, perdía su apatía por el mundo y solo se sentía liviano, se sentía alegre de compartir con él cada instante, haciéndolo olvidar todo lo malo y llenando aquella oscuridad de su pecho de una luz fuerte y cegadora... Y eso era lo que más le asustaba, sentir que no veía con claridad cuando estaba con él, por eso incluso estuvo a punto de olvidar lo que se había prometido cuando apenas era un niño, porque la comodidad de su compañía le hacía desear un futuro... Un futuro siempre a su lado, compitiendo con él, luchando hombro a hombro.

Estuvo a punto de olvidar que era un vengador, que su misión en el mundo no era vivir plenamente, estuvo a punto de olvidarlo todo... Y por culpa de ese chico, el mismo que lo había hecho volver, después de todo lo malo que él había hecho, le dio otra oportunidad de recuperar todo, como si nunca se hubiera marchado, como si todo hubiera vuelto a ser igual.

Quizás por eso sentía afecto hacia él, quizás por eso sentía la necesidad de protegerlo. Y así fue como vino, al enterarse de su situación con la Hyuga, y así fue como trato de sacarlo ahora él del abismo en que cayó.

Pero cuando ya estaba a punto de salir por completo vuelve ella y sin pensarlo, sin tener orgullo Naruto corrió hacia ella como si fuera un cachorro yendo al encuentro de su amo. Y debía admitirlo, aquello le había enfurecido más de lo normal, le había hecho perder la razón unos instantes, los suficientes para acabar así, transformado en mujer y con un deseo indomable de partirle la cara a ese chico frente a él.

Naruto se puso en guardia al sentir el primer ataque, luego un segundo, tercero y así sucesivamente iba cubriendo su cuerpo y esquivando cada uno de los ataques, lo supo en ese momento, sin lugar a dudas era Sasuke, pero ¿Porque se transformó en chica? Y más difícil de comprender ¿Porque dijo que era su novia?

Llevaron la batalla hasta el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 donde sabían no perturbaría la paz de nadie y podían desahogar su furia a través de los golpes y ataques con leve intento asesino.

Aunque en esta ocasión, para la ahora versión femenina de Sasuke no parecía estar bien definido el término "Leve" pues cada ataque llevaba con sigo impregnado una gran cantidad de Instinto asesino que Naruto pudo percibir. Y agradeció a los cielos que Sasuke pareciera tener dificultad para dominar bien aquel pequeño cuerpo pues de no ser así ya le hubiera encajado un chidori en la garganta.

Cuando ambos estabas respirando agotados y sus cuerpos incapacitados para seguir batallando, la peli rosa apareció frente a ellos que ya estaban recostados uno a la par del otro y tomando bocanadas de aire por la boca.

—Ahora que han terminado su jueguito...—dijo fastidiada—...Uchiha Sasuke me puedes explicar... ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?! —jamás le había levantado así la voz a Sasuke, pero sentía que lo que él había hecho era una estupidez, algo no propio de él.

La chica se incorporó lentamente y quedo sentada con la vista fija en aquel rubio agitado que tenía a la par.

—Es culpa del idiota de Naruto—se defendió.

— ¡¿Qué?!— se levantó sorprendido el Uzumaki —¡¿Por qué mía?!

— ¡Porque eres un tonto! ¡Siempre estás actuando como uno! ¡Usa el cerebro de una vez! — le recriminó, estaba sumamente molesto de haberle visto correr hacia aquella chica que le había roto el corazón que lo único que deseaba era romperle cada hueso de su cuerpo.

— ¡Óyeme! ¿Porque me dices eso, idiota? ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

—¿Qué diablos me pasa? — Y se levantó de golpe viendo a su rubio amigo con un deje de desilusión y rabia -¡Te diré que me pasa, vi lo estúpido que eras al correr a los brazos de esa mujer! —Estaba gritando y conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas ese deseo inexplicable de romperle la cara al chico que tenía frente a ella -... ¡¿Acaso no tienes orgullo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir amándole?! ¡Eres un idiota! — sentía que debía callarse, que estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones pero simplemente el muro entre su mar emocional y su raciocinio había sido quebrado pues su boca hablaba sin poder él detenerla y expresaba sin tapujos lo que le atormentaba. ¿Porque se sentía tan extraño? Solo fue una transformación pero... Sentía que su cuerpo realmente no le pertenecía.

Naruto se levantó y posó sus zafiros sobre aquellos ojos que habían vuelto a ser negros como la noche. Una sonrisa zorruna se mostró en sus labios.

— ¿Acaso estas celosa, Sa-su-ke-kun? — comento divertido con la intención de molestar al Uchiha.

Iba a dejar salir una sonora carcajada pero su diversión fue destruida por una patada de la pequeña Uchiha que cegada por la ira no pensó en un mejor lugar que en el "orgullo" Uzumaki.

El grito de dolor que el rubio expulsó pudo perfectamente haber sido escuchado por toda la aldea. Cayó al suelo y se maldijo a sí mismo y a aquel demonio en miniatura que había atentado contra su descendencia.

La vio partir velozmente del lugar seguida por Sakura que empezaba a lamentarse de haber aceptado la compañía de sus amigos esa mañana.

.

.

.

.

—" _¿Que está pasándome? ¿Que fue eso? Sé que ahí no debo golpear, soy hombre, joder, se cuánto duele, pero... No pude pensar en otro lugar, solo desee darle su merecido y mi pie se movió solo hacia su entrepierna"._

La joven corría por los tejados sin dirección alguna cuando pensó que lo mejor sería deshacer aquel jutsu.

Primer intento, nada. Segundo intento, seguía siendo chica.

La desesperación se apoderó de ella que tuvo que detenerse en uno de los tejados para intentar fervorosamente disipar aquel jutsu. Pero nada.

—No podrás deshacerlo así de fácil...- comento la chica de ojos jade al ver los vanos esfuerzos de su amigo. -...Tomaste más de 7 cápsulas al mismo tiempo y no sé qué efecto pueda causar en tu cuerpo. Las pastillas aún estaban en fase de desarrollo.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, definitivamente había sido un tonto, se había dejado llevar por... Ni él sabía bien. Solo que debía hacerle entender a esa chica que Naruto ya no estaba disponible para ella, aunque el idiota de su amigo no tuviera orgullo él debía, por compasión, enseñarle a tener un poco. Pero recordó que había un problema ambos eran hombres, nadie tomaría a bien que él saliera de esa forma, podía darse a malas interpretaciones, así que por una milésima de segundo la transformación le pareció una buena idea.

Escucho al rubio llegar donde ellos se encontraban y pudo ver como aún cubría sus tesoros con la mano y tenía bien marcada una expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero no se disculparía, una parte de él le decía que el rubio se lo había ganado a pulso.

—Debemos ir donde Tsunade-sama, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos- indicó Sakura.

Y así los tres amigos por fin, retomaron la ruta original con la que salieron de casa de la pelirrosa.

.

.

.

Un par de horas donde fue examinada por la sannin y ahora se encontraban sentados en la sala principal, tomando té y observando a la rubia leer aquellos papeles que tenía en mano.

—Eres un idiota— indicó Tsunade fuertemente. Sasuke reprimió un insulto, Naruto la risa y Sakura suspiro profundamente — ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Ante esa pregunta la respuesta se asomó de golpe a la mente del Uchiha _-"Quería que esa princesita viera que Naruto ya no le pertenece, que tenía alguien más..."-._

—Si solo hubieras tomado una seria fácil, pero al ser varias tu cuerpo está lleno de la energía de las píldoras, y de manera extraña es como si cada célula de tu cuerpo se hubiera transformado, tomando la forma de una mujer, es más… podría jurar que así te verías si hubieras sido chica...— Suspiró cansada, al parecer los integrantes del equipo 7 seguirían dándole dolores de cabeza por siempre —...deberás esperar que el efecto pase.

— ¡¿Qué?! — El Uchiha se levantó de su puesto, ¿Acaso debía ser mujer por más tiempo? Tenía que ser una maldita broma —No soportare esto más tiempo.

La rubia se levantó y golpeo con fuerza la mesa que tenía frente a ella provocando que se partiera por la mitad causando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de los tres invitados que estaban frente a ella.

— ¡¿Quién demonios te mandó a tomar esas píldoras como si fueran dulces?!

— ¡Fue culpa de Naruto!- exclamó, a lo que el mencionado salto ofendido y encaró a la chica.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¿Porque me culpas? ¡Yo no te obligué a hacerlo!

— ¡Claro que fue tu culpa! — Recordar la expresión que tenía el rubio frente a la Hyuga y eso hizo que su corazón se comprimiera en el interior y doliera. — ¡Es tu culpa por poner esa maldita cara de mendigo frente a ella!

— ¡Te comportas como si estuvieras celoso!- gritó el Uzumaki no sin antes cubrir sus partes nobles con ambas manos.

—...-No supo que contestar, es verdad que había actuado como si hubiera estado celoso, pero eso era imposible, él no podía estarlo, de que exactamente debería sentir celos. Es imposible.

Agachó la mirada tratando de huir de la profundidad de aquellos ojos que le veían estupefactos, sus cabeza dolía, se sentía un poco mareada y se había rendido en la lucha de poner un filtro entre su boca y sus pensamientos pues había aceptado que no podía evitar que las palabras fluyeran solas.

— ¿Que no la viste acaso como estaba? ¿Que no te basta que se haya ido con otro para darte cuenta que ya no cabes en su vida?... — sus palabras empezaban a salir entre cortadas —...te estabas humillando más ahí parado, viéndola suplicante...- Le dolía demasiado el pecho y sus piernas le fallaban—... ¡Debía salir y mostrarle que ya no estabas solo! ¡Que ya la habías superado! Apoyarte así como tú luchaste por años para traerme de vuelta a la luz— volvió a levantar su voz y su rostro, topándose con aquellos enormes ojos azules que le veían incrédulo. Se maldijo a si mismo... Aquello definitivamente sonaba a reclamo de quinceañera enamorada.

—Sasuke...yo— el rubio no sabía que contestar, realmente se sentía estúpido por haber orillado a su amigo a tomar medidas drásticas para salvar su poco orgullo de ser pisoteado de nuevo por la misma chica.

—No digas nada— indico con un poco de dificultad luego agachó su mirada —ser mujer me está haciendo perder el orgullo, maldición...— sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas y su vista se fue tornando borrosa.

—Sasuke ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sakura al ver como la chica perdía su equilibrio y entrecerraba los ojos.

Sasuke estiró su mano hacia la borrosa silueta del rubio y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le reclamó.

—Esto… es tu... culpa… dobe.

— Sasuke, deberías sentarte no creo que estés bien— indicó Sakura.

Pero el susodicho parecía no escucharla y continuó.

—Eres… un… idiota…— Y tras decir esas palabras sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se desplomó, pero antes de tocar el suelo Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos.

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué pasa?! — Pregunto nervioso el Uzumaki mirando a la vieja Tsunade.

—Hormonas, aún no sabe controlarlas. Son un maldito dolor de cabeza para las mujeres.

—¿Pero estará bien?

—Sí, solo debe tratar de no emocionarse tanto, lo mejor será que lo lleves a casa a descansar-

—¿Cuánto le durará esto?— el tono en la voz del Uzumaki era de preocupación.

—La verdad no lo sé, así que cuiden de él, pues no sabe cómo lidiar con las hormonas femeninas.

—Sasuke— y los ojos del rubio contemplaron aquel pequeño rostro que respiraba apaciblemente cerca de su pecho. Debía admitirlo, se veía adorable.

—Y no vayas a hacer nada indebido.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada, nada, ya váyanse.

Y así los dos jóvenes partieron en dirección a la mansión Uchiha llevando consigo a la versión más tierna e impulsiva de Uchiha Sasuke

La preocupación no se alejó de Tsunade, pues había algo que no le gustaba nada en sus estudios; al parecer el poder de aquellas píldoras era más poderoso de lo que creía.

—" _Solo espero que esto no sea algo grave"_

…

Notas Finales:

Me disculpo grandemente con ustedes, pero me fui a mi pueblo esta semana y allá no puedo escribir Fanfic, jejeje a mi madre le desagrada así que ni modo.

Espero que esta actualización les guste.

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS

 **Mask love:** Jajaja siiii por suerte aun sigo viva, me disculpo mucho por la tardanza y espero que siga gustandote mi Fanfic, valoro mucho eso. Gracias.

 **Elise:** Jejejeje en un par de capítulos mas sabras las razones (creo que el seis o siete jejeje ) y me alegra mucho que sigas el Fanfic, espero seguir llenando tus expectativas.

 **Guest:** jejej lo siento, no tengo una fecha exacta de actualizacion, normalmente cuando el tiempo se me da para hacerlo lo hago. Pero me alegra que te guste, procurare no perderme tanto.

Guest: Jejeje no te preocupes el fic es completamente YAOI SASUNARU esto solo es para dar a comprender algo que mas adelante sabras jejej

 **Lavida134:** jajaj creeme que nos regalaran escenas muy divertidos, Sasuke tiene que probar los sin sabores de ser mujer, jajajajajaja.

 **Lyli:** si, las hormanas la harán un poco mas sensible pero lo mal humorada y emo no se lo quita nadie Jajajaja gracias por seguir la historia.

 **Alucardzero:** jajajajaja siiii yo también quiero que sienta un poco lo que pasamos las mujeres Jajajaja pero no creo poder dejarlo permanente, lo siento jejeje pero creeme que se quedara un buen tiempo asi.

 **KazahayaG:** No sabes como me encanta que te encante jejeje leer comentarios asi me motiva seguir escribiendo jejejeej me sugiere que no lo hago tan mal jejeje. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia espero poder actualizar pronto y que cada actualización te siga encantando. Cualquier sugerencia o lo que tengas que decime estare agradecida.

 **Jennpayne:** La semana santa me consumio y no pude actualizar, lo lamento, pero espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Mar0669:** jejejeje si es una idea que me han dado varias personas ya, pero en este fic no podrá se, lo bueno es que ya tengo ideas para un SasuNaruSasuNaru Fem jejeje. Espero que este y lo demás que publique te siga gustando.

 **NS-HSDXD:** me halaga que a pesar que no te guste el yaoi le dieras una oportunidad, espero que no te arrepientas y que el fic te siga gustando.

 **Chicharo:** Bueno creo que eso no lo explique, pero el no mira porque le devolvió los ojos a Hannaby, fue uno de los tratos que Hinata hizo con el, esto lo explicare adelante.

 **Sakura1402:** jejejeje una emo con las hormonas descontroladas jajaj pobre Naru no se como la va aguantar jajaa.

 **CatyUchihaWix:** Jejeje es la idea seguirlo hasta el final, espero que tu también lo sigas y continues dejándome tus comentario y/o sugerencias.

 **Kumikoson4:** No sabes como te agradezco que me hayas hecho ver el Oc jejeje me he puesto a editar los demás capítulos que ya tenia listos para tratar de disminuirlo. Por favor cualquier otro problema que veas en el fic te agradeceré que me lo hagas saber y me indiques que tal ves a Sasuke jejej si me he pasado o no con el OC.

 **Amane Yuki:** jejeje espero que te haya gustado estos capítulos nuevos, me alegra que sigas mi historias y me dejes tu apoyo a través de los reviews.

 **Guest:** jajajaj esa misma pregunta me hago yo, ambos son unos tercos que no se dan cuenta que no necesitan nada mas que el uno al otro. Jajaja con el lemon hay dificultades técnicas pero me estoy ilustrando Jajajaja

 **Lizzy:** Gracias, jejejej, esperare actualizar lo mas pronto posible

 **NSTF:** Muchas gracias, me halagan tus palabras jejejej y si, a mi también me gusta mas el SasuNaru jajajaj que ahorita este como niña no quita que sea la dominante jejejejeje. Gracias por seguir la historia.

 **TheKathQ:** Espero que las actualizaciones que le he hecho a la historia te hayan gustado, jejeje y agradezco mucho tus palabras me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Te agradeceré si ves algún problema me lo hagas saber jejej no soy tan buena con la ortografía pero si me ayudan mejorare mas.

 **M:** jajajaj una hermosa amenaza, gracias por seguir el fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo el desarrollo de la historia es por cuenta mía y con la ayuda de mi beta reader: MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:**

Narración en tercera persona

-Dialogo-

-"pensamientos"-

 **CAPITULO 6**

Cuando se despertó miro que estaba en su habitación, la cabeza le dolía exageradamente y se sentía un poco mareado. -"Quizás solo fue un mal sueño"- se dijo a sí mismo y tras un gran suspiro se puso de pie, se sentía más liviano que de costumbre y veía todo más grande de lo normal. Miro sus manos y sintió la frustración apoderarse de él.

—No era un sueño, esta es una maldita pesadilla.

Sí, eso debía ser, la vida le estaba cobrando todo lo mal que se había portado, y todas las vidas que había tomado. Y vaya que había buscado la peor forma de hacerlo.

—Que bien que ya hayas despertado Sasuke-kun—pronuncio Sakura que venía entrando por la puerta y traía consigo un vaso con agua y una pastilla.

—Es un analgésico para el dolor...— indicó al ver el rostro de desconfianza de la chica —...No deberías dudar de mí, yo no fui la que te di todas esas pastillas, tú me las arrebataste de las manos.

La joven Uchiha suspiro profundamente acepto un poco molesta la pastilla y se la tomo.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer de espalda.

—Es bastante cómoda, la mía parece una piedra.

La joven versión femenina de Sasuke hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que la morena en un suave hilo de voz rompió el silencio y se atrevió a preguntar.

—Si me curare ¿verdad?

—No es una enfermedad la que tienes Sasuke.

—Se siente peor que eso.

La joven peli rosa no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonora carcajada que molesto un poco a su amigo.

—No me parece gracioso.

—Si te curarás, no te preocupes.

—Estar así me hace sentir raro, es como si no pudiera controlar mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi boca, mis pensamientos, es frustrante ¿Cómo lo logran ustedes?

—Creo que tras años de práctica.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sabes que me costó muchos años aprender a controlar mis sentimientos por ti, a minimizarlos y a ser menos acosadora ¡Jajajaja!

Sasuke solo opto por sentarse, tratando de evitar los ojos de su amiga, realmente algo en su interior se removió; como si pudiera por primera vez en la vida comprender los sentimientos de Sakura, tanto tiempo persiguiéndolo ofreciendo su amor en charola de oro y aun así él fue incapaz de corresponderle, y al sol de hoy seguía sin poder verla como algo más que su compañera de equipo.

—Bien, como sea, traje alguna ropa para que te pruebes— comento la joven pelirosa al notar la incomodidad de la morena.

—No me pondré ropa de chica, además yo tengo suficiente.

—Razona, sabes que te quedará como carpa de circo.

—No quiero.

—Sasuke deja de tonterías y prueba la ropa.

—No, no, no lo hare y punto.

— ¡Como desees, entonces! ¡Usa la misma todo este tiempo si así quieres! Yo solo quería ayudarte.

Sasuke suspiro, se dio cuenta de lo infantil de su comportamiento y acepto a regañadientes probarse la ropa de su amiga.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que la portadora del sharingan estuvo encerrada en su habitación colocándose y quitándose prenda tras prenda.

.

.

.

— ¡Oye Sakura! — Se escuchó la voz de Naruto que venía del supermercado cargando varias bolsas.

—Al fin llegas.

— ¿Cómo esperabas que no me tardará si casi me traigo el almacén completo? No comprendo para que tanta comida. Sasuke solo se cambió de sexo, no mandó a ampliar su estómago.

—Le haré una sopa a Sasuke-kun. Y no te quejes.

—Con esto se podría alimentar a toda la aldea—

— ¿Tienes algún problema? — Preguntó muy molesta la pelirosa quien le regalo una mirada amenazante al rubio y le mostró su imponente puño.

—Nin...nin...ninguno Sakura—chan.

La chica sonrió victoriosa y tomando las bolsas se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Después de más o menos una hora de estar intentando en vano que alguna de aquellas prendas le quedará salió vestida únicamente con una camisa de misión que era de su pertenencia y que ahora le quedaba como vestido.

—Nada me queda— murmuró en tono molesto.

El rubio dejo escapar una sonora carcajada.

—Pareces una niñita de la academia— y continuó riendo sin percatarse del aura asesino que emanaba del Uchiha.

—Vamos Sasuke, hasta Sakura tiene más carne que tú Jajajaja y eso que ella es plana— podría haberse callado, sería lo más sensato, pero vamos... Estamos hablando de Naruto.

—Jajajaja y se supone que así serias si hubieras sido mujer, Jajajaja joder, llegaste tarde a la repartición de altura.

Un puñetazo, luego otro con más potencia mandaron al rubio varios metros lejos de la residencia.

—Tendrás que mandar a arreglar ese agujero.

—Fue por una causa justa.

.

.

.

—Si no hubieras arruinado la ropa con la que te transformaste en tú estúpida pelea con Naruto hoy podrías salir con ella.

Sakura estaba un poco feliz, la verdad la versión femenina de Sasuke era más fácil de tratar, puesto que aún era incapaz de controlarse y así evitar ser evidente en sus emociones la hacía más fácil de leer.

Caso contrario con el chico, quien aunque al volver hubiese vuelto a ser más humano, siempre tenía aire intimidante.

La morena no dijo nada ante el regaño de su amiga, solo miro resignada aquella pequeña calzoneta de malla que Sakura le había traído.

—Era la que usaba cuando tenía 15 años, es lo único que me quedo, lo demás lo regale.

La joven Uchiha se colocó aquella pequeña prenda que le quedó perfectamente bien ya que aunque su estatura era pequeña y su cuerpo delgado debía agradecer que lo que más resaltara en su figura eran sus anchas caderas, sus redondos y bien proporcionados glúteos y sus piernas que no eran tan delgadas, para nada, era una forma perfecta.

—Sasuke— Escuchó la voz de Naruto llamarle desde afuera de su habitación. —traje algo que tal vez te sirva— y abriendo la puerta solo un poco introdujo su mano en la cual traía consigo una bolsa negra que Sakura tomo rápidamente para luego volver a cerrar la puerta.

—Es la sudadera de Naruto— dijo la morena. Y sin más que decir se colocó aquella prenda que aunque le quedaba un tanto holgada, era más pequeña que la demás ropa que había en su habitación. —"todavía conserva su aroma, el aroma de Naruto"— una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y acarició con delicadeza aquella prenda.

Fue solo al mirar el rostro desencajado de su amiga que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente debía regresar a su cuerpo masculino, las hormonas de mujer se estaban apoderando de él sin que pudiera notarlo. Sakura solo dio media vuelta y fingió demencia, probablemente eso era lo que tenía, demencia, de lo contrario no hay forma de explicar esa hermosa sonrisa risueña de su amiga, no, amigo.

.

.

.

.

Salieron los tres de aquella gran mansión propiedad del, o mejor dicho la joven Uchiha.

Decidieron comer algo antes de ir en busca de la ropa así que se dirigieron hacia Ichiraku Ramen.

—Naruto— comento el viejo muy emocionado.

— Viejo, danos mucho Ramen para comer.

—Como siempre.

—Jajajaja ya sabes.

—¿Y hoy no traes a tu amigo el Uchiha contigo? Solo con el has estado viniendo, no me digas que ya se marchó.

—Temporalmente, pero luego vendrá…— comento con una sonrisa y una mirada traviesa que dirigió a la morena.

—Lo bueno es que hoy vienes mejor, acompañado de dos hermosas damas.

— ¡Jajajaja si, dos damas…! ¡Auch! ¡Oye no me codees así Sasu...! ¡Teme ya basta!

El dueño de Ichiraku solo opto por reír y dar media vuelta, la verdad ningún comportamiento le asustaba de Naruto, por más raro e inusual que este fuera.

—Mejor empieza a meter comida en tu boca, así no dirás estupideces.

—Por amargado es que no creces.

Su paciencia era puesta a prueba cada día con ese maldito rubio, no sabía que era peor, estar con ese cuerpo o soportar las idioteces de Naruto.

—Ya, no vayan a empezar con sus peleas, vamos a comer.

Y así fue como los tres amigos pasaron un rato degustando de aquel platillo y recargándose de fuerzas para la tarde de compras que les esperaba.

Al salir del local se dirigieron a la zona viva de Konoha, llena de supermercados y centros de venta.

—Naruto, Sakura— escucharon la voz de Ino que venía en compañía de Shikamaru y Temari.

Los dos jóvenes le saludaron sonrientes sin notar el nerviosismo de la menor de los Uchiha quien definitivamente no quería ser descubierta.

—¿Quién es ella?— pregunto la rubia menor.

Naruto sin más tapujos pensaba decir la verdad de las cosas pues no consideraba que fuese algo malo. —Quien más, es Sasu...— Pero un codazo de la pequeña le interrumpió.

—Sasuko— indicó la chica.

— ¿Sasuko? Nunca había escuchado de ti— pregunto confundida la chica.

La morena se puso pálida. —"¿Sasuko? ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?"

— ¿Eres de la villa? ¿Ninja?

—Yo... Bueno... Yo...

—Es mi novia— dijo Naruto tras pasar su brazo al rededor.

—La conocí cuando entrenaba con Jiraiya pero cuando me vine no volví a saber de ella hasta hace poco que vino por mi— Naruto la miro dulcemente provocándole un minúsculo sonrojo —vino porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado no ha dejado de amarme— y su sonrojo se volvió un aura asesino — ¿No es así, mi pequeña Sasuko-chan?

—"maldito Naruto, como te atreves a hacerme eso"

—Si... Yo...Yo...— respiró Hondo y bajando la cabeza comento —...volví por él— cuanta verdad tuvieron aquellas hermosas palabras que enternecieron al rubio quien no pudo evitar tomar ambas manos de la chica y regalarle una de sus sonrisas que tanto la enloquecían.

—Y agradezco que lo hayas hecho.

Por un instante ambos se perdieron ante el contacto de sus manos y la profundidad de sus ojos.

Sasuke sintió como aquellas manos grandes le abarcaban las suyas, por primera vez se vio con la necesidad de levantar su rostro para poder contemplar el de Naruto; por primera vez le vio tan inmenso, tan protector, tan varonil.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un remolino en su interior, él sabía que la mujer frente a él era Sasuke, pero en ese momento la idea de estar así, sosteniendo su mano no le parecía tan descabellada, no le parecía atroz ni prohibida.

Quizás el verla como mujer.

—"Quizás si de verdad fueras mujer las cosas serían más fáciles "— y sintió como su corazón se comprimía en su interior, esa sensación mal sana que había logrado reprimir antes... Estaba volviendo a embargar su corazón. Y un pensamiento de reproche vino a su mente, Sasuke es chico, y aunque tenga en este momento cuerpo de mujer... El volverá a ser hombre, y dos hombres no... Eso no es natural.

Así que soltó rápidamente las manos de la joven quien seguía algo absorto en sus pensamientos y sintió como el frio volvía a tomar posesión de sus blancas manos.

—Naruto, no sabía que fueras un maldito pederasta— comento aterrada Ino.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Aunque no lo crean es mayor que yo.

— ¿Y qué hacen aquí?— interrumpió Sakura.

—De compras— contestó Temari quien no había dejado de observar a la "novia " del rubio. —¿Y ustedes?— algo en ella le parecía jodidamente familiar.

—También, andamos buscando ropa para Sasuke... — Un nuevo codazo y se maldijo a sí mismo—... Sasuko.

—Y ¿por qué no vamos juntos?— indicó la mayor de las chicas —Sería más divertido— "y podré estudiar más a esta chica, hay algo en ella que me llama la atención y necesito comprobar mis dudas"—

Los chicos aceptaron, aunque Sasuke tenía sus dudas no podía negarse, sería más sospechoso. Pero debía ser cuidadoso, dos de los ninjas más inteligentes que conocía estaban ahí. No podía dejarse descubrir, su honor estaba en juego.

.

.

.

Toda la tarde pasaron probando prendas y buscando ropas de acorde a su criterio, además de los comentarios hacia la nueva pareja y los intentos de Ino por salvar a la morena de las garras del Uzumaki, no podía quejarse se había divertido y estaba 80% segura de quien era la "famosa Sasuko". Y con una simple pregunta a su compañero terminaría de corroborarlo.

—A que estará jugando el Uchiha ahora.

—Yo que voy a saber, siempre ha sido muy problemático.

—"Oh si, esto sería muy divertido."— y tomando del brazo a su novio sonrió, pensando en las nuevas maneras de divertirse.

—"Konoha es un lugar verdaderamente interesante, me alegra haberme mudado".


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo el desarrollo de la historia es por cuenta mía y con la ayuda de mi beta reader: MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Bueno, yo ya debo entrar...— indicó la peli rosa —gracias por acompañarme— y dándoles un beso en la mejilla a sus amigos se introdujo en el interior de aquella casa.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a caminar en dirección a la mansión Uchiha. Eso era algo normal; ambos estaban acostumbrados a pasar el tiempo juntos, y más desde que el Uchiha volvió; entonces ¿Por qué demonios se sentían tan nerviosos? No sabían de qué hablar, no sabían que decir. El silencio era incómodo y lo único que sabían hacer era mirarse disimuladamente para luego agachar la mirada.

—" _¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¿Por qué me siento así?"—_ cruzo por sus mentes ese pensamiento.

— ¿Pasa algo tarado? Estas más perdido de lo normal— se atrevió a romper el silencio la joven morena

— ¿Qué? No, nada— comento nervioso y con una risa fingida.

— ¿Acaso es por haberla visto?

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes… a… ella.

Y la cara de confusión del rubio le indico que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba; que no era Hinata quien lo tenía tan distante y pensativo… entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso le incomodaba verlo como mujer?

—Te molesta, ¿Verdad? Verme así— y por extraño que pareciera, el simple hecho de que eso fuera verdad provoco un punzón parecido a una espina en su pecho.

—No, no, no, no digas eso Sasuke, bueno, si es raro verte de mujer pero no me incomodas ¿a ti si?

— ¡Por supuesto idiota! ¡Pensé que había dejado claro eso!

— ¿Por qué te molesta? – comento en tono burlesco – te ves muy hermosa— y esto último salió sin pensar, salió sin premeditación tomándolo por sorpresa y provocándole un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro— no…no quise decir eso… bueno si estas hermosa… Pero no es como que solo así me parecieras hermosa… digo también eres muy hermoso… bueno no… es solo que… ¡Hay sabes que… olvida lo que dije!

—Naruto— comento un poco aturdido por la reacción del rubio —Soy tu amigo ¿no? Aunque tenga este cuerpo; por dentro sigo siendo yo, sigo siendo Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke— la joven bajo la cabeza —No quiero que te sientas incomodo conmigo.

—No es incomodidad Sasuke— Naruto bajo la vista y suspiro – Es extraño pero eres el único con el que nunca me he sentido incomodo ni fuera de lugar, a pesar de que peleábamos constantemente y todo eso; jamás me sentí incomodo, y nunca podría sentirme así contigo— y tras decir aquello, enfoco su vista en la chica y le regalo una sonrisa; una de sus enormes y brillantes sonrisas que hacían que la noche perdiera su oscuridad.

La morena se sonrojo violentamente, pero intentando que el rubio no notará su reacción volteo el rostro hacia otro lado.

—Y con respecto a la primero que me preguntaste, pues… si, me sorprendió verla así, embarazada, pero ya no me duelo sabes, ya no siento como si fuera el fin del mundo; y eso es gracias a ti.

—Eres un tonto...— El sonido de una diminuta risa llego a los oídos del rubio —... No puedes hacer nada sin mí.

—Jajajaja no te creas tanto.

—Sabes que es la verdad, eres un tonto, infantil, sentimental y lo más probable que hubieras muerto de no ser por mí, que no lo ves, eras una especie de damisela en peligro.

— ¡Ja!, damisela será otro, Sasuko-san.

—Eres un bruto— comento molesta la morena.

— ¡Je! Pero que poca sensibilidad tienes, debes ser más amable con tu no-vi-o Sasukito-chan.

La joven se detuvo ante aquellas palabras, sí, su corazón latía como loco y su rostro se había tornado carmesí. Pero esta vez no era un sonrojo y la calidez que antes le había embargado había crecido; a niveles volcánicos, y lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese instante es que deseaba quemar cada uno de aquellos rubios cabellos y patear ese moreno trasero que tenía enfrente.

Naruto lo sintió, y aceleró su paso.

—¡Naruto!

—Jejeje, será mejor que me apresure cariño.

—¡Estás muerto!

—Vamos linda no es para tanto, no te enojes que te vas envejecer muy temprano. ¿No te han dicho que arrugar el rostro es malo para la piel?

— ¡Será mejor que corras idiota!

— ¡Vamos honey, esa no es forma de tratar a tu novio!

— ¡Púdrete Uzumaki!

Y así las dudas y el temor en ambos se disipó, no importaba lo que pasara, ellos seguirían siendo amigos. A menos que la paciencia del heredero del sharingan se agotara.

.

.

.

—Hinata-neesan ¿estás bien?

—Hanaby, ¿Tu sabias de esa chica?

—La verdad no, no tenía idea que Naruto-niichan tuviera novia, y a ella jamás la había visto en la aldea.

— ¿Quién será esta chica?

— ¿Estas celosa de ella?

—No digas eso, si hace feliz a Naruto-kun, yo también estoy feliz...— la mirada de la chica se llenó de melancolía y varios recuerdos pasaron por su mente, esos mismos recuerdos que la terminaron de motivar a irse de los brazos del único hombre que ha amado en su vida, y seguramente al único que amara. —... Es solo que, Naruto-kun está confundido...— luego se rectificó, negó con su cabeza aquella palabra —... No es confundido, simplemente no quiere escuchar lo que le dicta su corazón, esta sordo por estúpidos prejuicios, se niega a ver la realidad de sus sentimientos— Suspiro profundamente —...él también ha estado amando a alguien por todo este tiempo, es solo que se niega a aceptar ese sentimiento.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—No me presentes atención— y acariciando su vientre se quedó un rato más contemplando aquel hermoso manto nocturno.

.

.

.

Maldecir era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y lo aprovechaba al máximo, como en esa mañana donde maldecía la luz del sol que se colaba en su ventana, maldecía el sonido de las aves que interrumpían el tan preciado silencio, maldecía el tener que levantarse ese día pues sentía un deseo exagerado de quedarse todo el día durmiendo en aquella cómoda y caliente cama.

Y también maldecía aquel extraño dolor que provenía de su vientre y que nunca antes había experimentado.

Se levantó con dificultad y encaminó sus pasos hacia el baño que estaba en su habitación.

Encendió la luz y por un momento olvido que su "fiel amigo" había desaparecido y que ahora necesitaba sentarse para poder evacuar los líquidos de su cuerpo.

Al finalizar tomo el papel y cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que estaba manchado de sangre.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Y aquel grito desgarrador se escuchó a varios metros a la redonda y sirvió de despertador al rubio que ante semejante alarido cayó de su cama estampando la cara contra el suelo.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

El rubio se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la habitación de su ahora amiga, encendió la luz y busco en la cama. Pero lo único que encontró fue una gran mancha de sangre, sus ojos se abrieron aterrorizados, su amiga estaba herida, pero ¿quién? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo sucedió?

Y de nuevo escucho el grito de Sasuko proveniente del baño.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y la encontró tirada en el suelo, con las piernas unidas fuertemente y con la mirada llena de temor.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede?— trato de levantarla pero esta no se lo permitió.

— ¡No te acerques!

— ¡Pero que mierda dices! Vi sangre en tu cama ¿Estás herido?

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!— grito nuevamente el chico al sentir como su intimidad se desbordaba nuevamente sin poder entender el porqué.

— ¡Maldición Sasuke! ¡¿Que tienes?!— intento nuevamente el rubio acercarse.

— ¡Ve por Sakura!— gritó.

— ¡Dime donde estas herido!

— ¡Ve por Sakura!— volvió a gritar y al levantar su mirada el rubio pudo notar la capa húmeda que se formaba en sus ojos —por favor, ve por ella— indicó suplicante el Uchiha quien no entendía en absoluto lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—No te muevas de aquí— le ordenó el rubio en un tono en demasía preocupado.

La chica solo asintió con su cabeza y apretó con más fuerzas sus piernas, lo que sea que tuviera herido estaba en su interior, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

El Uzumaki empleo toda su velocidad para avanzar hacia la casa de su compañera de equipo, saltaba los tejados con gran agilidad, dejando solo una ráfaga de viento tras de sí.

— ¡Sakura- chan!— grito desesperadamente el chico — ¡Sakura-chan!— llamo insistente una y otra vez hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrando el rostro enfurecido de una recién levantada Sakura Haruno.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es?

—Sasuke...— Pronunció agitado.

Y los ojos de la pelirrosa se ensancharon. — ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Está muy herido, se está desagrado, me pidió que viniera por ti— la chica no podía creerlo, ¿habían herido al Uchiha? Pero... ¿Cómo? Siendo él tan poderoso... ¿Quién había sido capaz de lastimarle así?

Sin importar que aún andaba en su ropa de dormir salió presurosa en dirección a la mansión Uchiha intentando seguir la gran velocidad del joven jinchuriki; pero la desesperación que inundaba el corazón de Naruto era demasiada que había logrado liberar un poco del chakra del Kyubi.

Los jóvenes llegaron rápidamente y se apresuraron hacia el cuarto de baño donde aún estaba tirada en el suelo la joven morena.

— ¡Sasuke!— gritaron ambos.

Ella seguía ahí, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba entre las piernas y un fuerte dolor en su vientre y espalda baja le quitaba hasta las fuerzas. Las lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos sin su autorización; y la sensación de desolación y angustia le embargaba el alma.

¿Qué tipo de jutsu era aquel? ¿Cómo habían logrado herir sus órganos internos sin rasgar su piel? Y ¿Cómo demonios habían logrado hacerlo sin que él se diera cuenta o sin que Naruto sintiera la presencia? Debían ser ninjas muy peligrosos; ¡¿O era solo uno?! juraba que los haría pagar; no importaba si era uno, o dos, o tres. Pagarían el daño y la humillación. Lo juraba por su honor. Si sobrevivía, si el daño no era irreversible; aunque por el dolor que sentía sospechaba que era algo grave; de lo contrario no sentiría tanto malestar.

— ¡Déjame revisarte por favor!— comento Sakura, siendo seguida por Naruto quien demostraba preocupación, dolor y rabia en su rostro.

—Por favor Naruto, sal ahora —Pidió amablemente la chica de cabellos oscuros.

—Pero...— El rubio no quería salir, necesitaba saber que su amiga estaría bien.

—Por favor— Pero al ver la expresión suplicante de la joven no le quedó más remedio que esperar afuera.

No pasaron más de diez minutos en los que la desesperación carcomía al rubio, no entendía como se había lastimado el moreno de esa manera... ¿Y si alguien había entrado? ¿Si habían querido asesinarlo? Definitivamente el ser que hubiera osado ponerle una mano encima a su compañero o ahora compañera rogaría al cielo nunca haberlo hecho, iba a pulverizarlo. Lo encontraría y lo golpearía hasta molerle los huesos, después lo haría picadillo y por ultimo cavaria una tumba y lo enterraría ahí para que los gusanos lo terminaran de devorar; o mejor podría calcinarlo vivo, hacerlo que sintiera el dolor que el experimentaba y la sensación de desesperación que reinaba en su corazón… Como se atrevían a tocar a Sasuko, a su Sasuko. Malditos… Juraba por su vida que los encontraría.

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió por ella la joven Haruno ya con una expresión más tranquila y serena.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Vas a llevarlo al hospital?

—Tranquilo Naru…

—… ¿ocupara operación? ¿Ocupara transfusión?...

—Naruto…

—Toma mi sangre, yo se la daré; no me importa quedarme seco si la salvas… yo-

— ¡Que te tranquilices te estoy diciendo!— y con un fuerte golpe levanto el cuerpo del rubio del suelo y lo impacto con la pared — ¡Sasuke está bien!— dijo con más tranquilidad.

—Pero si había sangre, yo la vi— Comento el recién recuperado Naruto que se levantaba del suelo con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

—Es algo normal en su estado actual, no está herida, nadie le hizo daño no te preocupes.

— ¿Y la sangre? ¿Y los gritos?

—Ya te dije que es normal.

—Como me dices que es normal que las personas sangren…

— ¡En las mujeres si lo es!

— ¡¿Qué!? ¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes? ¡¿Cómo que es normal estar así?!

— ¿Acaso no fuiste a la clase de biología?

— ¿Tuvimos esa clase en la academia?

— ¡Dios dame paciencia o lo mato!

—Está bien, está bien, ya me calmo… aunque sigo pensado que las mujeres me darán miedo de ahora en delante… joder… ¿qué pasa con sus cuerpos?

—Debes ir a comprar unas cosas que necesita.

Y buscando en la mesita de noche que le había indicado el Uchiha, tomo la libreta y la pluma y escribió. Luego se lo dio a Naruto y le ordenó que se apresurara.

El rubio se apresuró al único supermercado que estaba abierto a esa hora y fue justo al pasillo que le había indicado su amiga en la nota.

Al llegar ahí busco el producto indicado, pero entro en pánico al ver tantos del mismo tipo. ¿Cuál debería llevar? Ni modo, tomo un paquete de cada tipo y salió de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

—Te dije uno.

—No sabía cuál.

— ¡Te trajiste todo el suministro!

—Solo tome uno de cada marca. No sabía cuál traer. ¿Y qué es eso de multiusos? ¿Y de con alas o sin alas? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Acaso estas cosas pueden volar?

—Joder, eres un tonto.

—No me insultes, nunca había buscado esto, no sabía cuál sería el apropiado, ni siquiera tenia idea de la existencia de algo como esto. – Comento efusivo mientras levantaba un pequeño paquete de protectores en su mano -¿contra que te protege esto?

—¡Dame eso! — dijo la pelirosa mientras le arrebataba el producto de las manos —No son juguetes

—Las mujeres son de lo mas raras.

—Como sea, solo dejare uno acá y me llevare los demás.

—Sasuke va estar bien, ¿Verdad? — comento ya con mas tranquilidad.

—Sí, solo le das un poco del té que le prepare y que descanse más si quiere, por cierto ayer me envió una nota del Hokage, debemos presentarnos a las ocho en su oficina. Tenemos misión.

— ¿Sasuke también ira?

—Solo nosotros.

—Entonces no iré— comento muy serio.

—Naruto… Sasuke estará bien…

—No iré hasta que este recuperado de lo que sea que le está pasando a ese endemoniado cuerpo de mujer que tiene.

— ¡Que no está endemoniado!

— ¡Eso que les pasa a las mujeres te parece normal! ¡No te das cuenta que es algún demonio abandonando su cuerpo!

— ¡Que dejes de decir estupideces!

— ¡Ya te dije que no iré!

— ¡Naruto!

—Dile al Hokage que no me moveré de aquí— y esa última frase hizo que el cuerpo de Sakura se quedara estático; la verdad la mirada de Naruto le confirmaba que había tomado una decisión y que nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

—Naruto, Sasuke se molestara si sabe que te quieres quedar cuidando de él.

—Me importa un bledo que no quiera— dijo el rubio con un tono de preocupación.

—Estamos hablando de Sasuke-kun, él ni necesita que anden cuidando de él.

—Ya te dije, no me harás cambiar de parecer— indicó aun con un tono lleno de seguridad en su voz.

— ¡Naruto!— escucho la voz de su amiga, Sasuko, que salía del baño un poco encorvada y presionando su vientre con su mano. – ¡No me vengas a joder!

— ¡Como esperas que te deje solo, joder Sasuke, mírate!

Un instante, y la mirada de aquella joven le recordó al rubio frente a quien se encontraba

—No olvides quién diablos soy Naruto— comento con una voz demasiado endiablada para tan pequeño cuerpo.

—Eres mi amigo, no mi jefe, y si se me da la gana de quedarme aquí, aquí me quedare y me vale que no quieras.

El cuerpo de Sasuko empezó a emitir rayos que impactaban en el suelo y las paredes. Se puso derecha intentando ignorar el dolor que sentía en su vientre y se dispuso a encajarle un rayo en la cabeza a Naruto para intentar recordarle con quien estaba tratando.

Naruto activo su modo sannin, sabía que su amigo iba a atacar enserio… y esa era la idea de Sasuke, pero por alguna extraña razón el dolor en su vientre aumento haciendo que cayera al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

— ¡Sasuke!— grito con desesperación el rubio. — ¡Sakura no te quedes solo mirando, maldición, haz algo!

La peli rosa solo pudo suspirar profundamente y pensar en lo débiles e inútiles que eran los hombres.

—Llévalo a recostarse y calienta un poco de agua, yo le daré más té.

— ¿Con eso bastara? ¿No sería mejor llevarlo…?

— ¡Has lo que te digo ya!

Naruto trato de levantarlo, pero Sasuke se resistía a lucir débil ante el rubio.

—Déjame, estoy bien— decía con dificultad.

—Idiota, déjame ayudarte— y al ver en aquella mirada azulada tanta preocupación, dejo de forcejear y se dejó cargar con sumo cuidado por aquellos morenos y grandes brazos.

—Eres un terco…— susurro

—Eso debería decirte yo Uchiha; no tiene nada de malo que me dejes cuidar de ti.

—Idiota— dijo en voz baja, y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro; gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, que al ver aquello sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y sin poder evitarlo su rostro también se coloreo de un hermoso rojo carmín.

— " _¿Qué demonios me está pasando?"—_ cruzo fugaz ese pensamiento en ambos, ese pensamiento que suele ser el inicio de toda historia en la que el corazón toma protagonismo.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo el desarrollo de la historia es por cuenta mía y con la ayuda de mi beta reader: MariaTheCharmix**

 **CAPITULO 8**

No entendía porque la idea de quedarse solo le había incomodando un poco, siempre lo había estado así que ya debería ser costumbre. Pero ahí estaba vistiéndose con esas ropas de mujer que había tenido que comprar y preparándose para salir a las calles. Porque aunque Tsunade se había comprometido a cuidar de él, su orgullo no le permitiría aceptar tal cosa.

Un pescador color negro, una blusa un poco ajustada de color plomo, sus zapatillas combinaban perfectamente con aquella camisa que se ajustaba a su figura y dejaba sus hombros y brazos al descubierto.

Se observó por un tiempo frente al espejo.

—Sakura tiene más cuerpo que yo— y sintió un aura depresiva invadirle.

Se puso ambas manos en el lugar de sus pechos donde apenas pudo sentir dos pequeños y suaves bultos.

No tenía ni necesidad de colocar uno de esos sostenes, o mejor dicho, corpiños que había sido obligada a comprar.

—No tengo nada.

Y la depresión aumentaba inexplicablemente.

—Comparada con ella yo...— Y reaccionó, él no era mujer, no debía importarle algo tan trivial pues ese cuerpo no era suyo y no era mujer por lo tanto no tenía que tener pechos.

Tomo el monedero por si se le antojaba comer algo, debía admitir que se sentía horrible salir sabiendo que sangre salía de su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo, no comprendía como las mujeres soportaban eso cada mes, era una pesadilla. Pero así como le dijo Sakura eso no es impedimento para seguir la rutina, así que decidió que no sería impedimento para él.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte Uchiha?— Pregunta aquella mujer de cabellera rubia y senos prominentes.

—No pienso quedarme aquí, además el medicamento que me diste redujo el dolor.

—Como sea— suspiro fastidiada — no vayas a hacer nada estúpido.

—Creo que me estas confundiendo con Naruto.

—Para mí, ambos actúan como críos estúpidos.

Y sin querer empezar un pleito salió de su mansión.

Camino bastante rato, comió un poco de dangos en la tienda y luego pasó al supermercado.

Noto en varias ocasiones la mirada de algún caballero que apreciaba su figura y le saludaba de forma cortes, así que ella intentando ser lo más generosa posible solo les ignoraba totalmente.

El sol se había ocultado y ella decidió que era tiempo de volver a casa, sabría que Naruto vendría hasta el día siguiente y eso le deprimía un poco pero debía controlar esa estúpida dependencia que se había formado en su mente. Maldecía a Naruto, no entendía porque demonios no podía sacarse a ese estúpido rubio de la mente.

—Sasuko-san.

La morena detuvo sus pasos, una ola de coraje invadió su cuerpo, esa voz era la que menos deseaba escuchar en ese momento ¿Cómo sabía cuál era "su nombre" actualmente? No recordaba habérselo dado.

—Sasuko-san necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

¿Cómo diablos de había dejado convencer de ir a esa maldita misión? ¡Oh! Ya lo recordaba… ¡maldita vieja, se las pagaría!

 **Flashback**

—Yo cuidare de ella, así que no tienes excusa.

—Ya dije que no dejaría sola a Sasuke.

—Solo… no olvides que soy hombre.

—Cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión.

—Se supone que soy a quien quieren cuidar, es justo que escoja.

—Admites que necesitas que te cuide, ¿Verdad, Uchiha?

—Maldito rubio de mierda yo no he admitido nada.

—Se callan los dos— y con un golpe más a la pobre y maltratada mansión Uchiha la anterior Hokage logro convencer a ambos chicos de tomar la mejor decisión. –Yo me quedare y punto, su opinión me vale mierda.

 **Fin del Flashback**

—" _Sasuke, no te preocupes, acabare esta misión pronto"_

.

.

.

—Sasuko-san ¿me permitirías hablar contigo un instante?

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo— fueron sus palabras sin siquiera voltear a ver el rostro de la chica.

—Es sobre Naruto-kun, por favor, escúchame.

—Y menos de mi novio, no tengo porque hablar contigo Hyuuga— dijo esta vez mirando de soslayo a la ojiperla.

Ella sintió por un instante que quien estaba frente a sus ojos era Sasuke, esa mirada fría ese tono prepotente para referirse a las personas, pero no podía ser, su chacra era totalmente diferente, además, ¿porque Sasuke se disfrazaría de mujer? Eso es algo imposible.

—Te lo ruego, si en verdad amas a Naruto-kun y deseas tanto como yo verlo feliz escúchame por favor.

— ¿Tu deseas verlo feliz?— comento sarcásticamente— no me hagas reír— la morena se volteó totalmente encarando a la chica. — Y no me digas, ahora has vuelto para hacerlo feliz tú.

—Te equivocas...— la joven bajo su rostro —... Yo no soy la persona que puede hacerlo feliz, y no volví buscando su amor porque eso es algo que no me pertenece, que nunca me perteneció y no lo hará.

Sasuke estaba desconcertado, realmente había dolor en la voz de aquella chica, pero como podía ella decir que Naruto no le ama si casi muere de inanición por la tristeza que le dejo su ausencia.

—Si no eres tú...

—...siento decirte que tampoco lo eres tú.

Sasuke sintió una puñalada en su corazón, no entendía porque aquello le resulto tan doloroso.

—Tú no eres quien para decirme eso...— Contesto de forma hiriente y dando la vuelta para marcharse de ahí, la presencia de aquella chica la descomponía, y de por si sus hormonas estaban más terribles de lo normal, joder que no es cómodo andar con una cosa de algodón o lo que sea entre las piernas, era incómodo y el sentirse sucia todo el tiempo y que aquella sangre podía ser notada, eso la tenia de malas pulgas como para añadirle ahora la presencia de la Hyuga, empezaba a creer que el período era más aceptable que ella.

— ¡Sasuko-san!— volvió a gritar la joven —... ¿acaso no quieres saberlo, acaso no te gustaría darte cuenta a quien ha amado Naruto-kun por tanto tiempo?

La morena se volvió a detener, debía admitirlo, moría de la curiosidad pues si Hinata aseguraba que no era ella, lo decía con tanta seguridad, entonces ¿Quién era?

—No te quitare mucho tiempo, si después de lo que tengo que contarte tú...— presionó sus manos contra su pecho que lucía alterado por el modo de subir y bajar frenéticamente —...tú decides que no importa, que seguirás con él, juro que no volveré a molestarlos, me iré lo más pronto posible y dejaré de interferir en sus vidas.

Tenía que admitir que la oferta era tentadora.

—Solo te daré unos minutos.

.

.

.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos regresar ya, Shikamaru? La misión finalizó y aunque es de noche...

—Estás loco, partiremos temprano mañana, todos aquí sabemos que tú posees chacra para despilfarrar, pero nosotros no así que valora un poco la situación— comento un poco molesto el moreno.

—Lo... Lo lamento, yo...

El rubio agachó la vista y tal como había ordenado el joven Nara se dispusieron a acampar en ese lugar.

.

.

.

—Cuando mi hermana fue secuestrada por Toneri, Sakura-san, Sai-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Naruto-kun y yo fuimos en su búsqueda, ahí sucedió algo muy raro que me hizo comprender mejor los sentimientos de Naruto...

—Ahí fue cuando él supo que estaba enamorado de ti...

—Y yo me di cuenta que no era así...— la ojiperla sonríe con melancolía. Recuerda bien ese día, el dolor que sintió en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad, cuando supo que el corazón de su amado rubio ya estaba ocupado.

—Lo dices tan segura.

—Había una especie de laguna que servía de portal, al entrar ahí todos fuimos atrapados en un genjutsu que mostraba nuestro pasado, como un viaje mental hacia aquellos recuerdos significativos que poseemos...—

Toma un poco del té que estaba frente a ella y continúa.

—... Yo estaba recordando todo lo que pase con Naruto-kun, como lo conocí justo cuando me defendió de unos chicos que me estaban molestan, cuando fuimos juntos a la academia, recordaba cuando lo observaba de lejos... Todo...— la chica de cabellos azulados bajo su mirada y un deje de tristeza embargó en su voz. El Uchiha la escuchaba atentamente —... Cuando de repente sentí como era transportada a otro lugar, una mente diferente. Era un lugar oscuro y vacío, sentía la presión de la soledad en mi corazón y de mis ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas a borbollones. Miraba a todos lados y solo había oscuridad, empecé a correr y correr hasta que lo vi, sus cabellos rubios en aquel pequeño cuerpo que temblaba de frio bajo la lluvia. Quise gritarle pero mi voz no salía, solo podía escucha su voz... Sus pensamientos.

 _"¿Por qué estoy solo?"_

 _"¿Por qué todos me odian?"_

 _"¿Por qué existo?_ "—

Hinata no pudo más y se detuvo para calmar sus ansias.

Suspiro profundo para luego seguir.

—Cuando estaba ahí me di cuenta que por alguna razón estaba en la mente de Naruto-kun.

—En su mente... Imposible.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, pero mientras más cosas veía más segura estaba de ello. Y no sólo veía lo que él había visto... También podía sentirlo. El miedo, la inseguridad, la soledad, el vacío en su corazón... Todo. Y pude ver una persona que estaba presente siempre en sus pensamientos, confundiéndolo con rivalidad al principio, hermandad o amistad... Siempre estaba ahí, inundando los pensamientos de Naruto-kun.

La morena solo la observaba atenta, sentía un poco de ansiedad y necesidad de apresurar a la joven a decir quién era, pero no debía perder tanto la compostura.

Hinata suspiro, sabía que podía no creerle, sonaba hasta un poco ridículo, pero ella estaba segura que lo que Naruto sentía, aunque el mismo trataba de mentirse, lo que sentía por aquella persona era amor. Un amor más grande que el que ella podía experimentar por el mismo rubio.

Pues el amor que experimento estando en la mente de Naruto fue uno capaz de renunciar a todo por esa persona, un amor que dolía como mil puñaladas, un amor que quemaba el pecho y que invadía cada espacio de la vida del rubio. No entendía porque Naruto se esforzaba en negarse aquel sentimiento que para ella era tan evidente.

—Hinata, ¿Quién era esa persona?

En los ojos de la morena se veía ansiedad reluciente, así que Hinata tomo valor y viéndola fijamente contesto.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

—Creo que deberías concentrarte, si alguien nos ataca ahorita te harían pedazos.

Dijo el moreno que recién salía de la tienda de campaña.

—Tú deberías estar dormido—contesto el rubio.

—No podía dormir.

—Me parece que te estas preocupando demasiado por ella... O mejor dicho...— comento risueño el Nara—... Por él.

La cara de asombro del rubio produjo una sonrisa en el moreno.

—Ya sé que esa chica es Sasuke, lo que no se es el porqué de esa decisión de cambiarse el sexo.

—Fue un accidente.

— ¿Quizá llama tu atención de esa forma?

—Deja de decir idioteces Shikamaru.

—No te parece tan descabellado ahora, ¿Verdad?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—...Sasuke como una chica.

— ¡¿Aahhh?!— la cara de confusión en el rubio era de cuadro, no entendía que estaba Queriéndote dar a entender el moreno.

—No sería tonto fijarte en ella ahora verdad... No habría nada de raro, nada de malo... No te parece tan descabellado ese pensamiento verdad Naruto—

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? Realmente no te estoy entendiendo

—Naruto, si Sasuke siempre hubiera sido mujer... ¿Te habrías fijado en ella?

—Él es hombre.

—¿Y sí no lo hubiera sido?

— ¡Pero lo es!— grito alterado el rubio —Lo es... Y los hombres no se enamoran de otros hombres...— No entendía porque se sentía tan alterado, tan confundido, es verdad que desde que Sasuke es mujer no le parece tan descabellado el hecho de sentir cosas por ella, pero no debe confundirse, Sasuke es hombre y los hombre no se enamoran de otros hombre... ¿Verdad que no?—... No es lo normal... ¿Verdad?

— ¿Quién lo dice?

—No es natural...

— ¿Quién lo dice?

— ¡Así no funcionan las cosas!

— ¿Quién lo dice?— volvió a preguntar serenamente el joven Nara.

— ¡¿A dónde quieres llegar?!

—A que veas que esa muralla que tienes entre tú y tus verdaderos sentimientos la has puesto por prejuicios torpes.

— ¿Se...se...sentimientos? — las mejillas del rubio tomaron Un tono carmesí profundo que delataba el nerviosismo y la vergüenza que se había apoderado de el—... No sé de qué hablas.

—Si quieres seguir tratando de reprimirlos es tu problema, solo date cuenta que no toda la vida va estar esperándote... Puede que se canse de aguardar por un amor que solo es opacado por el temor del que dieran.

La verdad me parece asombroso que algo como los cotilleos y los prejuicios de gente sin vida puedan detenerte, ese no es el Naruto Uzumaki que conozco.

Naruto agachó la vista tratando de esconder su mirada del moreno que le veía fijamente.

—No sé de qué hablas, yo estoy enamorado de Hinata… bueno… lo estaba… no se la verdad que siento ahora.

Shikamaru suspiro y dando media vuelta se dirigió de vuelta a la tienda de campaña.

—Como tú digas...— Esbozo un pequeño suspiro —... Que problemático es todo esto— y se alejó de ahí pronunciando vagamente ciertas frases de su problemática novia y su fase horrible de cupido, y el cómo diablos hacia ella para involucrarlo en sus planes.

Naruto ignorando las molestias de su amigo se quedó haciendo guardia en lo que llegaba la hora de partir.

—Sasuke...— Pronunció suavemente —... Si siempre hubieras sido una chica...— Suspiro — ¿sería posible?

Y tras regañarse mentalmente trato de espantar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta: MariaTheCharmix**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la brillante mente del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que corre por mi cuenta es la trama de la historia.**

 **Es de fans para fans, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial. ¡Di no al plagio!**

 **CAPITULO IX**

—Hinata, ¿Quién era esa persona?

En los ojos de la morena se veía ansiedad reluciente, así que Hinata tomo valor y viéndola fijamente contesto.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Al escuchar su nombre salir en aquella confesión tan inesperada, no pudo emitir palabra. No sabía si reír, enojarse o simplemente indignarse e irse ante aquella cruel broma.

Así que opto por la última opción, se levantó sin decir nada más, causando un asombro en Hinata que al verla alejarse así sin más, se levantó rápidamente y fue tras ella.

— ¿No piensas decirme nada?

Sasuke siguió su camino ignorándola totalmente, hasta que la joven sin previo aviso la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—Sasuko, espera por favor.

—Ya escuche suficiente estupidez— dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de Hinata

—No me crees…— Susurro cabizbaja –Eso es, no crees lo que te digo.

Sasuke emitió un suspiro exasperado.

—No te estoy mintiendo, ¡Naruto está enamorado de…!—

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces!— Le interrumpió con violencia

Hinata palideció, sintió un poco de mareo pero se mantuvo con la mirada recia ante la morena.

—No son estupideces…

— ¡Ya estoy harto de oír tus delirios!

—Sé que es difícil creer…— Dijo con un poco de dificultad la ojiperla—… Yo lo vi, lo sentí en su corazón…

—Cállate— Le interrumpió la morena.

—Sentí ese amor, sentí ese dolor… esa necesidad.

—Cállate— Volvió a decir con más agitación que antes.

—Es por eso que lo deje ir…— Y comenzó a llorar, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que salían de su s ojos.

Sasuke no soporto más, se dio la vuelta y trato de seguir su camino cuando escucho un pequeño gemido que provenía de Hinata.

Giro su rostro y pudo ver, como la muchacha se sostenía fuertemente el vientre, su tez se había palidecido más y los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron.

—Sa-sa-sasuko -san ayúdame por favor…

No era insensible al grado de ignorar algo así, por lo que tomo a Hinata en brazos y saltando por los tejados la condujo hasta el hospital de Konoha.

.

.

.

.

La mañana llego muy temprano para el moreno que yacía esperando en la sala de espera del hospital de Konoha, donde nadie le daba referencia de la salud de la joven Hyuga a la que habían internado de emergencia la noche anterior.

—Señorita Sasuko, ¿verdad?— Le hablo el esposo de Hinata.

—Toneri ¿verdad?— Contesto el Uchiha.

—Le agradezco mucho los servicios prestados a mi familia, si no hubiera sido por usted mi esposa y mi hijo hubieran padecido mucho más.

—¿Cómo esta Hinata?— Pregunto el Uchiha.

—Ya fuera de peligro, al igual que él bebe, pero deben evitárseles emociones fuertes, es un embarazo muy riesgoso.

—Bien, pues siendo así me retiro.

Y diciendo esta palabras de fue de aquel hospital, se sentía más cansado y asqueroso que nunca, debía ir rápidamente a casa y tomar un baño.

—Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí… maldición.

Decía mientras aceleraba su andar, dando saltos más largos y con más impulso, hasta que por fin se detuvo frente a la puerta de su mansión.

A abrirla iba cuando escucho en el interior las voces de Tsunade y Naruto, en lo que se notaba como una fuerte discusión.

— ¡Dijiste que la cuidarías!— Gritaba el rubio.

—Ya, ni que fuera un bebe— Comento con un tono despreocupado.

— ¡Maldita sea! Sabía que debía quedarme.

—Naruto…— Le llamo Tsunade al percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha que entraba tranquilamente por la puerta.

—Como pude confiártela a ti…

—Naruto…— Volvió a llamarle.

—Debiste salir a buscarla cuando no aparecía, podía estar en peligro.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Cierra tu maldita boca y date la vuelta!

El rubio al ver la mirada sombría de Tsunade no le quedó más remedio que acatar la orden. Y vaya que se alegró de haberlo hecho, pues pudo ver a Sasuko parado tras de sí.

—Eres un dramático Narut-

— ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? Tsunade dijo que no pasaste aquí la noche.

—Tranquilo, estaba en el hospital.

— ¡¿Hospital?!— Grito espantado el rubio. – ¿Estas bien?

Y colocando una mano en la frente del Uchiha siguió con sus preguntas.

— ¿Fiebre? ¿Dolor? ¿Qué te sucede?

Sasuke quien al verlo tan cerca, no pudo evitar el ponerse nervioso, le alejo de un empujón.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes. — Respondió sin poder disimular aquel sonrojo. Que aunque pasara desaparsivido para el rubio, no así para Tsunade, que viendo aquello sonrió de lado y se dispuso a dejarlos solos.

—Pues bien— Comento Tsunade – Ya que no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me marchare.

Y salió de la casa sin despedirse ni más, dejando los dos jóvenes sumergidos en el silencio.

Al paso de unos segundos, vino a la mente del moreno aquella confesión que le había hecho Hinata.

"—Había una especie de laguna que servía de portal, al entrar ahí todos fuimos atrapados en un genjutsu que mostraba nuestro pasado, como un viaje mental hacia aquellos recuerdos significativos que poseemos... Yo estaba recordando todo lo que pase con Naruto-kun, como lo conocí justo cuando me defendió de unos chicos que me estaban molestan, cuando fuimos juntos a la academia, recordaba cuando lo observaba de lejos... Todo... Cuando de repente sentí como era transportada a otro lugar, una mente diferente.

»Era un lugar oscuro y vacío, sentía la presión de la soledad en mi corazón y de mis ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas a borbollones. Miraba a todos lados y solo había oscuridad, empecé a correr y correr hasta que lo vi, sus cabellos rubios en aquel pequeño cuerpo que temblaba de frio bajo la lluvia. Quise gritarle pero mi voz no salía, solo podía escucha su voz... Sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué estoy solo?"

"¿Por qué todos me odia?"

"¿Por qué existo?"

Cuando estaba ahí me di cuenta que por alguna razón estaba en la mente de Naruto-kun."

—Naruto…— Le llamo el moreno, rompiendo el silencio. –Me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas….

—Tú dirás— Contesto.

—Pero primero me iré a dar una ducha— Y diciendo esto paso de lado a Naruto quien dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hare un poco de Ramen…— Le comento —… ¿Quieres?

—Está bien.

.

.

.

Los dos sentados a la mesa, uno frente a otro, degustando de aquel frasco de ramen instantáneo y en un silencio abismal, que por suerte Naruto decidió romper.

—Dijiste que querías preguntarme algo…

—Si— Respiro profundamente y tomando el valor necesario continuo – Dime ¿cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Hinata?

Naruto que hasta el momento había estado engullendo fideos sin detenerse, sintió un nudo en el estómago que le imposibilitaron el seguir comiendo.

—¿A qué viene eso tan repentino?— Pregunto

—Podrías contármelo, exactamente.

El rubio suspiro con profundidad.

–Creerás que estoy loco.

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo me sorprendería, y solo para que sepas, siempre he estado seguro que estás loco.

Naruto sonrió, coloco los palillos al lado del tazón de Ramen casi vacío y cerró los ojos, como llamando a su memoria aquellos recuerdos.

—Cuando estábamos buscando el escondite de Toneri, intentando dar con el paradero de Hanabi; entramos a una especie de laguna que...— dijo mirando su mano —… al tocarla no mojaba, y tenía un color resplandeciente.

—Pues bien…— continúo tras una pausa —… Nos adentramos al fondo de dicha laguna, pero no teníamos idea que caeríamos en una trampa. Era un genjutsu muy inusual para nosotros.

— ¿Un genjutsu inusual? ¿A qué te refieres?— Pregunto Sasuke con gran inquietud.

—Al principio era como si viajara al pasado, como si en mi mente pasaran una a uno los recuerdos desde mi infancia… Recuerdo.— Decía con una melancólica sonrisa— … Que Iruka-sensei nos pidió que escribiéramos en un papel el nombre de la persona con la que nos gustaría pasar; en caso de que la luna cayera; el ultimo día de nuestras vidas.

— _si el mundo se acabara mañana…—_ Pensó Sasuke por un instante, mientras veía fijamente a Naruto. – _Naruto…_

—Yo no sabía el nombre de quien poner, no conocía ni a mi madre, ni a mi padre; en ese momento no tenía amigos… estaba solo… —Naruto levanto la vista un instante, mirando fijamente aquel par de ojos oscuros que lo veían melancólicos. Se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada.

—Pero bien, eso no importa; lo raro de todo esto es que en un momento sentí que era trasportado a otro lugar, suena estúpido… pero creo que entre en los recuerdos de Hinata.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?— Dijo Sasuke, recordando la historia de Hinata.

—No lo sé, pero sé que eso paso; pues empecé a ver todo… todo lo que hacía por mí, vi el gran amor que me profesaba. Y por fin recordé cuando ella me confeso su amor, justo en el momento de mi pelea con Pain.

Naruto se tomó fuertemente de los cabellos, sentía que era un total y completo idiota por haber olvidado algo así.

—Estabas en medio de una batalla…— Dijo Sasuke, intentando disminuir la culpa de su amigo. – No estabas enfocado en otra cosa, tu cerebro priorizó.

—Como sea…— Indico Naruto, recobrando la compostura.

— Ahí puede ver, pude sentir el amor que Hinata sentía por mí. Y me di cuenta que nadie me ha amado más que ella.

—¡Hmp!— Balbuceo el moreno instantáneamente.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Y ese ¡Hmp! ¿a qué se debe? ¿Dudas acaso de mi historia?— El rubio agacho el rostro –Sé que suena irreal…—

—No es eso— Le interrumpió la morena.

—¿Entonces?

—Me parece absurdo que digas que nadie te ha amado más que ella, y que por eso te enamoraste casi instantáneamente. Es estúpido.

Estas palabras hirieron el orgullo del rubio, quien no pudo evitar ponerse de pie, y mirar de manera reprobatoria a su amiga.

– ¿Mis sentimientos te parecen estúpidos?— Pregunto indignado —… ¿para eso querías que te contara esto?—

Sasuke no contesto, cosa que molesto en sobremanera a Naruto.

—Piensa lo que quieras Uchiha de mierda. — Y diciendo esto se marchó a su recamara.

EL malestar de Sasuke solo aumentaba con aquellas acciones; ¿para qué le había preguntado eso? ¿Para comprobar si coincidían las historias…? Pues bien, coinciden, ¿y ahora qué?

La mente del Uchiha era un caos total, su pecho dolía y sentía frustración, cólera, tristeza… ¿Cómo era posible? Cuando antes lograba reprimir cualquier sentimiento, ahora se le agolpaban en la cien y le taladraban los sentidos.

—Maldito periodo menstrual. Maldito cuerpo.— farfulló.

Y tras emitir un leve gruñido se levantó de su asiento, y olvido por una fuerza mayor a la de su autocontrol se dirigió a la habitación asignada para Naruto.

Se quedó frente a la puerta, con el puño levantado y sin atreverse a tocar. Suspiro hondo y recostó su frente sobre aquella fría puerta de madera.

—Lo siento— Dijo suavemente — ¡Lo siento Naruto!— Repitió, esta vez con más fuerza.

La puerta se abrió instantáneamente haciendo que su cuerpo se precipitara al frente, cayendo justo en los brazos del rubio que con sumo cuidado le sostuvo, evitando que cayera al suelo.

Sus ojos se conectaron un momento, y ninguno pronuncio palabra… no había necesidad.

Los ojos zafiro de Naruto brillaban con una intensidad diferente, nueva y encantadora, tan encantadora que le fue imposible a la joven morena apartar la mirada de ellos, parecía perdida, absorta en la profundidad de aquella mirada.

Naruto, por su parte sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, la tenía en brazos, tan cerca; y no quería alejarla de ese lugar… era cómoda su cercanía, pero quería sentir más, eso exigían sus labios que por primera vez en la vida de aquel joven, ardían; quemaban.

La distancia se acortaba sin que ninguno de ellos lo previniera, de un momento a otro Sasuke sintió un golpe a la realidad, cuando los cálidos labios de Naruto se unieron a los de él, en un beso de los más tierno, pero igual sediento. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su razón; o la poca que había vuelto a él; le exigía cortar aquel contacto… Pero su cuerpo estaba inerte, no le obedecía a sus exigencias. No se apartaba, no quería hacerlo.

Un impulso más, solo necesitaba un aumento de razón… solo eso. ¿Acaso no podía? ¿O no quería?


End file.
